


Quello che non ti aspetti

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Tristan Padalecki è un gigolò che sa far felici i suoi clienti. è dolce, gentile , premuroso e un amante focoso....Jensen è un ragazzo distrutto dal tradimento della donna che stava per sposare. cosa succederà se si incontrano ?</p><p>Jared Tristan Padalecki is a gigolo who can make its customers happy. sweet, kind, caring and loving .... Jensen is a fiery guy destroyed by the treachery of the woman who was about to marry. what happens if you encounter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gigolò

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My stories are very popular in the Italian fandom and I decided to try to write them down here to let you know, even though I know that not everyone will be able to read them, unfortunately, are not able to translate the entire stories, and so long as mine, but I would be glad if someone could read them and know them so I decided to post them here :)
> 
> enjoy the reading :)

Jared aveva avuto diverse proposte di fantasie erotiche e sessuali. Una più strana e più eccitante dell’altra, ma quella le superava tutte.

In quel momento era immerso nudo in una vasca da bagno, piena di latte!

Con un uomo. E stavano facendo sesso.

Ma non era la cosa più strana.

L’uomo si chiamava Castiel ed era vestito da sposa.

Era stata una sua richiesta, una sua fantasia, quella di fare sesso in una vasca piena di latte e vestito da sposa, e Jared l’aveva accontentato.

Solo, gli aveva chiesto di essere nudo lui, per non essere impacciato nei movimenti, e Castiel acconsenti.

 

Ora stavano facendo sesso, con Castiel che gridava in maniera indecente. Tutto il pavimento imbrattato di latte.

E pensare che era anche una vasca molto larga e spaziosa. Lussuosa.

 

“Jared, si si si, proprio li, proprio li. Ahhhhhh!”

A Jared dava un po’ fastidio il vestito, ma bisognava dire che Castiel aveva un bel corpo. Certo, era un po’ bizzarro, e con fantasie un po’ strane, ma forse sarebbe stato peggio se gi avesse chiesto di farselo, vestito da Pocahontas.

 

Quando fu tutto finito, Jared era tutto occupato a ripulire il pavimento, con indosso un asciugamano in vita, e i capelli ancora bagnati.

Castiel lo guardava ripulire, dicendo un po’ imbarazzato: “Scusami se non ti aiuto, ma devo scappare. Ho una riunione importante in ufficio.”

“Tranquillo, vai pure. Finisco io qui.” Lo rassicurò Jared, sorridendogli.

“lascio qua i soldi. Magari ci rivediamo eh?” gli disse Castiel sorridendogli.

“Certo. Ciao Castiel.” Gli rispose Jared, sorridendogli a sua volta.

 

Si, Jared Tristan Padalecki era un gigolò.

Il suo dovere era accompagnare la gente triste e sola, in cerca di compagnia, di amore o semplicemente di sesso. Farla sentire importante, coccolarla, viziarla, o anche solo semplicemente ascoltarla.  
Una cosa che nessuno sembrava sapere più fare.

 

Jared guardò a malapena i soldi poggiati sul mobile del bagno.

Non erano tanto quelli l’importante, ma il sorriso di Castiel quando se ne andò.

Jared non provava nulla per il ragazzo, ma gli stava simpatico. Sapeva che era un ragazzo solo, ma anche molto dolce, ed era contento di esser riuscito a donargli un po’ di compagnia e conforto.  
Certo, anche il sesso era stato piacevole.

Non era solo quello però…sentiva che le persone stavano bene con lui, che percepivano che fosse una brava persona, nonostante il mestiere che faceva assomigliasse molto a quello della puttana.

Su questi pensieri, fini di pulire il bagno. Tra due orette sarebbe arrivato Gabriel.

 

 

*

“E cosi ti piacciono i dolci eh, ragazzo goloso?” gli diceva Jared, lascivo.

“Non…non fare cosi….” Gli diceva un Gabriel seduto sul pavimento della stanza da letto, con ancora indosso la camicia e la cravatta, ma nudo dalla vita in giù.

La maniera che aveva Jared di leccare quel leccalecca era un qualcosa di…osceno.

Jared lo leccò malizioso, e poi lo fece scorrere sul membro di Gabriel.

“Ahhh. Diventerò tutto appiccicoso.” Disse Gabriel.

“Niente paura, Gabe…adesso ci penso io…” disse Jared malizioso, avvicinando la bocca al suo membro.

 

 

*

Jared si stava lavando i capelli sotto il getto d’acqua fresco della doccia.

L’ideale per pensare alle solite baggianate profonde dell’esistenza.

Jared Tristan Padalecki non stava pensando a niente di particolarmente filosofico, solo le solite cose che pensano la gente quando si sente sola e disperata, ma non vuole ammetterlo.

Vorrei qualcuno che mi ami…vorrei essere amato…


	2. Solo

Jensen era bello, biondo, occhi verdi, bel fisico, ma cosa più importante , aveva un cuore d’oro.  
Si faceva in quattro per gli amici e ogni donna avrebbe fatto follie per averlo.

Ecco perché, quando si sparse la voce del tradimento della sua futura moglie, ad un passo dalle nozze, gli amici restarono increduli.

Cos’aveva fatto Jensen per meritarsi questo? Era quello che si chiedevano tutti.

Niente.

Jensen non si dava pace. Non aveva voluto credere agli amici quando cercavano di aprirgli gli occhi davanti ai tradimenti evidenti della moglie, e quasi non volle crederci neanche quando gli piazzarono le foto sotto il naso, scattate da uno di quelli che vanno a pedinare le mogli per conto di altri.

Vicki! Che si baciava con un altro!

Aveva gridato e le aveva strappate, dicendo che non era vero. Non poteva essere vero.

 

 

E poi aveva chiesto di essere lasciato da solo.

Voleva restare da solo con il suo dolore.

 

Ovviamente aveva lasciato Viky, che non provò a negare, ma che gli chiese di non far saltare il matrimonio. Avrebbero trovato una soluzione, diceva.

Jensen non aveva energie neanche per insultarla.  
Voleva solo restare da solo.


	3. Non me l'aspettavo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen incontra finalmente Jared e non era come se lo aspettava

Jensen si trovava ad un bar chiamato Il Marchio. Era sera, e non si era portato un cappotto.  
Si sentiva triste, solo, inutile e rifiutato.

Aggiungiamoci ridicolo, se si considerava che cosa era venuto a fare.

A rimorchiare, ecco cosa.

Non una donna qualunque, no…ora come ora gli facevano schifo un po’ tutte le donne.

Non poteva farci niente.

No, voleva provare qualcosa di diverso.

Talmente era la vergogna che lo assali in quel momento, che fu quasi tentato di scappare dal locale.

Ma ecco che lo vide.

 

Jared Tristan Padalecki.

 

Noto come bellissimo ragazzo, professione gigolò.

Davvero, Jensen?

Lui ha sempre amato le donne, cavolo….non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a….

Però ecco che cosa ti ha fatto proprio una donna…

 

Strinse il bicchiere fino a farsi male, quando il ragazzo si accorse di lui e lo guardò.

Si senti subito in imbarazzo e distolse lo sguardo, ma il ragazzo si avvicinò a lui.

“Cosi ti farai male” disse lo sconosciuto, prendendogli la mano senza permesso.

Jensen pensò che fosse solo una scusa per abbordare, ma il ragazzo gli diede un fazzoletto.

Si era fatto uscire il sangue.

 

“Non…non deve essere giornata per me, ti ringrazio….” Balbettò Jensen.

“Serata?” sorrise Jared.

“C- come?”

“beh, è sera, a meno che tu non intenda dire che è stata anche una pessima giornata” gli disse Jared sorridendo.

 

Quel ragazzo era davvero bello, e Jensen rimase sbalordito dalla sua bellezza. Come poteva una persona fare quel mestiere ed avere una faccia cosi…bella? Pulita.? Da cucciolo?

“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” chiese sarcastico Jensen.

“Non mi permetterei…non ti conosco…” disse lui. “Jared Tristan Padalecki” aggiunse lui, porgendogli la mano.

“Dean…Winchester…” disse Jensen, esitando.

“Nome singolare.” Commentò Jared.

“Anche il tuo.” Rispose Jensen.

 

“Senti, solo perché tu lo sappia, e perché non voglio nascondermi, io di professione faccio il gigolò…sempre se di professione si può parlare…non te lo dico per….è solo per chiarezza…” disse Jared, sorridendo, un po’ imbarazzato.

 

Jensen non si aspettava una dichiarazione cosi diretta. Era abituato a tutto un altro genere di persone e rimase basito dalla trasparenza del ragazzo.

“Giusto per ricompensare la tua sincerità, ti dico che lo sapevo.” Disse Jensen, sorridendo.

 

Jared sembrò perplesso, e Jensen rispose:

“Sei un nome molto famoso, amico.”

“Quindi adesso siamo amici?” chiese Jared sorridendo.

“Io…non…non pensare..cioè…non è che adesso…”

“Rilassati, Dean, non intendevo in quel senso..hai paura dei gay?”

 

Jensen si immobilizzò.

“Mi stai dando dell’omofobo?” chiese con tranquillità.

“Non mi permetterei. È solo una domanda. Sono solo curioso.” Disse Jared, sorridendo conciliante.

 

Jensen cercava di non lasciarsi ingannare da quegli occhi da cucciolo.

“Sei incuriosito da me?” chiese malizioso.

“Dalle persone.” Rispose Jared, furbo.

 

“Padalecki, ci sta per caso provando con me?” chiese Jensen.

“Non mi permetterei, dato che a lei gli uomini non piacciono, Winchester” disse Jared, continuando il gioco.  
“Chissà. Non ho mai provato. Potrebbe piacermi in fondo.” Disse bevendo un altro bicchiere.

“Bevi cosi per una donna?” chiese dolcemente.

“E a te che te ne frega?” rispose acido.

“Quindi è cosi. Mi dispiace.” Disse solo.

“Si, certo. Dicono tutti cosi.”

“Devo tornare a casa mia adesso, ti va di farmi compagnia per la strada?” chiese Jared, e Jensen sorrise malizioso. Lo sapeva che Jared voleva provarci con lui fin dall’inizio.

“Certo. Perché no?”

 

 

Casa di Jared era poco distante, tanto che potevano andarci tranquillamente a piedi.

Jensen provava strane sensazioni a passeggiare con quello sconosciuto, di notte, e non riusciva ad identificarle. Forse era solo paura.

“Quindi è qui che…” chiese, vedendo il palazzo.

“Ricevo i miei clienti?” chiese Jared, calmo.

“io non volevo…cioè volevo dire…”

“Rilassati, Dean, va tutto bene. Molti hanno utilizzato parole anche più colorite.” Disse sorridendo.

“Io non…senti , vuoi piantarla?”

“Di fare cosa?”

“Di essere cosi….gentile…mi urta i nervi. Io sono scortese, sgarbato, maleducato. Rispondimi a tono!”

Jared gli rispose piano: “Che razza di persona sarei, se infierissi su un uomo dal cuore spezzato?”

 

Jensen lo guardò. La maschera di superbia spezzata inesorabilmente. Aveva voglia di piangere.

 

“Beh, io sono arrivato. Buona serata, Jensen, e buonanotte.”

 

Jensen lo guardò scomparire dentro il portone, e sbarrò gli occhi.  
Era convinto che lo avrebbe invitato ad entrare!  
E adesso si sentiva cosi vuoto…

Ancora!


	4. Sono come tu mi vuoi

Jensen si trovava ancora al bar “il Marchio “ .

Era giorno inoltrato. Aveva ancora lo sguardo triste, ma anche speranzoso, e si guardava intorno.

“Cerchi me?” chiese una voce famigliare.

Jensen si voltò.

Jared.

Era incredibile come lo conoscesse solo da ieri, e la sua voce gli sembrava già cosi famigliare,

come se si conoscessero da sempre!

“Sei un po’ presuntuoso, non trovi?”

“Forse, ma il più delle volte ho ragione.” Sorrise Jared.

 

Aveva degli occhi molto luminosi, e Jensen si incantò a guardarli.

“Forse hai ragione…”

Lui che ammetteva qualcosa? Questo non era il Jensen che di solito conosceva.

Jared gli sorrise in modo più ampio.

“Volevo ringraziarti per ieri sera, hai speso delle belle parole…e io…sono stato molto sgarbato…” disse Jensen, tormentandosi le mani.

Non era neanche da lui essere cosi timido!

“Non preoccuparti, è acqua passata! Ti va di fare una passeggiata?” chiese Jared.

 

 

 

*

“Sto cosi per una donna…” disse d’un tratto Jensen.

“L’avevo immaginato.” Rispose Jared.

“Io l’ho…beccata con un altro…noi stavamo…pensando di sposarci…ma quando l’ho scoperto…”

“Hai cambiato idea…” disse Jared, che aveva fischiato alla notizia.

“Già…non capisco come si possa fare una cosa del genere…tradire la persona che ami, la persona a cui avevi promesso amore eterno…”

“Purtroppo succede…” disse Jared.

“Perché??” disse Jensen, senza aspettarsi una vera risposta, ,ma Jared rispose:

“Perché non sempre le persone promettono quello che è vero, ma quello che vorrebbero che sia vero, questo però non basta a farne la verità…”

“Wow…sei saggio..molto saggio…”

“Per essere un gigolò, già…”

“Io non volevo dire…”

“Ma l’hai pensato…va tutto bene, Dean, la gente tende spesso a pensare che uno che fa questo mestiere , deve essere una persona senz’anima, senza sentimenti…sono abituato a questi pregiudizi…”

 

Jensen era rimasto a guardarlo, sentendosi un po’ in colpa, ma poi disse:

“Non mi incanti, lo sai? Chissà quante persone sono venute da te, a tradire i loro rispettivi compagni, e compagne…facendoli soffrire….e tu le hai accolte a braccia aperte, infischiandotene se loro…”

 

“Erano persone che sono venute da me, Dean! Cercavano consolazione, riparo…attenzioni, qualcuno che le ascoltava, una qualche forma di amore…e io gliel’ho dato. Mi chiedevano anche di non fare domande sul loro passato e di non entrarci, perché chi viene da me vuole lasciarsi alle spalle il suo passato, la sua vita, o fingere di dimenticarsene, per un po’. Solo un po.”

 

Jensen rimase senza parole davanti a quelle di Jared.

 

“Hai ragione…io come molti, ero prevenuto…ma mi sbagliavo…scusami…”

“Dicono sempre scusa le persone che le scuse dovrebbero riceverle….” Disse dolcemente Jared.

Jensen rimase zitto.

“è tutto okay, Dean, e comunque intuivo che malgrado la facciata, anche tu cercavi da me quello che cercano tutti. Conforto, consolazione, qualcuno che li ascolti, altrimenti non saresti con me adesso. Ciò vuol dire che anche tu intuivi che non ero soltanto quello che sembravo.”

 

Un po’ presuntuoso da parte sua, pensò Jensen…ma molto vero.

 

“Cosi adesso tu sei un guaritore?” chiese Jensen e l’ombra di un sorriso, finalmente lo attraversò.

“Sono quello che tu desideri che io sia.” Rispose Jared, sorridendo.

 

Jensen senti che il suo cuore faceva un pò meno male. Forse Jared era davvero un guaritore.


	5. No, se avete 50 dollari

Jared stava massaggiando Jensen nella sua casa.

Sopra una specie di lettino per massaggi.

Jensen era a pancia in giù, a petto nudo, che si rilassava, godendosi il massaggio di Jared.

Le sue mani erano calde e morbide. Rilassanti.

“questi olii sono fantastici.” Sospirò Jensen.

“Te ne metto ancora un po’.” Disse Jared, dolce.

“parlami ancora…della tua voglia di essere amato…” chiese Jensen.

“Non mi sono reso ridicolo già abbastanza?” chiese Jared.

“al contrario…ti preoccupi sempre di far star bene gli altri, è curioso sapere cosa desideri invece chi si occupa sempre di far star bene tutti.” disse Jensen.

“D’accordo….come ti dicevo, fare questo mestiere, ti fa pensare. Forse tu penserai che dedicare del tempo a mille e mille persone possa minimizzare l’amore come sentimento.”

“Non è cosi?”

“al contrario…lo enfatizza…arrivi sempre più a desiderare di fare certe cose solo per una persona, un’unica persona, un giorno…diventa un desiderio….bruciante…” disse Jared, e Jensen rabbrividi.

“Pensi di smettere questo…lavoro, se dovessi trovare la persona giusta? Se dovessi…innamorarti?” chiese Jensen.

“Certo. Potrei farlo” disse Jared, massaggiandolo con più intensità.

“Potrebbe…potrebbe anche essere un uomo?” chiese Jensen, accusando un po’ di disagio.

“Non mi precludo niente…”rispose Jared, versando un altro po’ di olio sulla sua mano.

“Scommetto che lo dici a tutti…” disse Jensen, con una risatina.

 

In quel momento suonò il campanello.

Era un uomo.

“Tristan? Si può sapere che è successo? Sono 30 minuti che ti aspetto al parco!” disse un uomo.

“Perdonami, Jean…io credo di essermi…dimenticato…”

“Ma….sei in compagnia? Disturbo?” chiese l’uomo.

“No, se avete 50 dollari” disse Jensen, uscendo dalla casa di Jared, di nuovo vestito.

“Jensen, dove vai?? Aspetta!!” gli gridò dietro Jared, ma non lo insegui, e Jensen non si fermò.

 

*Che mi è preso? Non è da me reagire in quel modo…per….per uno scemo,che si crede il nuovo Casanova…e per quel…quel coglione…Tristan? Si può sapere che è successo? Sono trenta minuti che ti aspetto al parco… idiota. E io più idiota di lui. *

Pensò Jensen, mentre la pioggia cominciava a cadere, e gli scendeva una lacrima.


	6. Io sono il solo....che possa capire...tutto quello che c'è da capire...in te...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen condivide il primo momento romantico con Jared <3

Jensen era nella vasca da bagno di Jared.  
  
Non era completamente nudo.  
  
Aveva i pantaloncini del costume.  
  
Mentre era immerso a occhi chiusi coperto di schiuma,  
  
Jared, gli accarezzava il petto, soavemente,  
con una rosa.  
  
Senza toccarlo.  
  
Il petto di Jensen si alzava e si riabbassava.  
   
  
Jared aveva messo una radiolina, nel suo bagno, e da essa parti una canzone italiana molto vecchia.  
 

___Sono….come tu mi vuoi…e t’amo…._  
  
_Come non ho amato mai…._  
  
_Io sono la sola…._  
  
_Che possa capire…._  
  
_Tutto quello che c’è da capire…._  
  
_In te….._  
  
_Forse….se baciassi me…._

 

Jensen senti il viso di Jared vicinissimo, durante quella frase, ma non scattò nessun bacio….

 

___Forse…capiresti meglio che…io sono la sola…che tu possa amare…._  
  
_Non lo vedi che sono a due passi da te……_  
  
_E non sai quanto bene ti ho dato…_  
  
_E non sai quanto amore sprecato…_  
  
_Aspettando in silenzio che tu…ti accorgessi di me…._  
  
_Per capire….quello che già sai…_  
  
_Che sono…sono come tu mi vuoi…_  
  
_Come tu mi vuoi…._

 

I tremiti, l’inarcamento di Jensen, sotto il tocco della rosa.  
  
Sexi e sensuale come se stesse facendo l’amore.  
  
Il desiderio negli occhi di Jared, ma rispettosi,  
  
di un bacio cui Jensen non era ancora pronto…. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la canzone è della fantastica Mina. "Sono come tu mi vuoi "


	7. Forse...se tu baciassi me...capiresti meglio che...io sono...il solo...che tu...possa amare..

Jared.  
  
Jensen.  
  
Una festa all’aperto.  
  
Un ballo.  
  
Un lento.  
  
Incertezza, paura, confusione.  
  
Jared che si avvicina di più e che mette la mano di Jensen sul suo fianco, incoraggiandolo.  
  
I loro visi vicini.  
  
Le certezze di Jensen che cominciano a vacillare, e poi a crollare.  
  
La tristezza che sentiva solo dieci giorni fa, quasi lontana.  
  
Quasi dimenticata.  
  
Jared. Le sue labbra, che timidamente toccano le sue.  
  
La sua mano, sul suo mento, una carezza languida.  
  
Perso. Jensen si sentiva perso.  
  
Sciolto nella tenerezza, nel desiderio.  
  
Baci sul collo. I sospiri di Jared.  
  
Quindi è possibile fare sospirare e gemere il Casanova?  
  
   
  
“Ti voglio. Voglio te. Ti voglio.” Gli sussurrava Jensen all’orecchio.  
  
Jared sorrise solo, senza rispondere, baciandolo ancora, e annuendo.  
   
  
Casa sua era lontana e si fermarono per una notte soltanto, in un motel.  
  
Si baciarono ancora, camminando fino al letto, senza mai staccare le labbra.  
  
Jared lo spinse sul letto, dolcemente, ma deciso.  
  
“Questo tuo lato non lo conoscevo. Jay…” disse Jensen, ridendo.  
  
“Come mi hai chiamato?” chiese Jared, fermandosi solo un attimo dai baci sul collo che aveva cominciato a stampargli.  
  
“Mi…mi piace..ma se ti da fastidio…”  
  
“No…è dolce…” rispose Jared.  
   
  
  
Jensen si senti un po’ in imbarazzo, lo guardò intensamente, e poi si rimpossessò della sua bocca, delle sue labbra.  
  
Si desideravano entrambi. Entrambi si spogliarono, aiutandosi l’un l’altro.  
  
Jared si lasciò guidare nei baci, nelle carezze,  e guidò nello stesso momento, alternandosi, e Jensen aveva come l’impressione che non era solo lui, Jensen, a sentirsi coinvolto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Tremendo e stupendo

Jared guardava Jensen dormire su un fianco, dandogli la schiena.  
  
Sorrise.  
  
Era bello quando dormiva. Anzi, era bello sempre.  
  
Virile, strafottente, arrogante, ma anche sorprendentemente dolce, gentile, amorevole….  
   
  
Jared non pensava che sarebbe potuto succedere…anche se lo desiderava.  
  
Forse dal primo momento che lo aveva visto.  
  
Aveva avuto dal primo momento la sensazione che Dean per quanto gli piacesse,  
  
e per quanto sapesse che era un bravo ragazzo, e di sicuro il più sexi che avesse mai incontrato,  
gli nascondesse qualcosa.  
  
ora però questi pensieri sembravano cosi lontani.  
  
Incredibilmente lontani.  
   
  
Jensen lo riscosse da quei pensieri, muovendosi nel letto.  
  
Jared non riusci a resistere e gli diede un bacio sui capelli.  
  
Jensen ricambiò con uno sulle labbra. Soffice.  
   
  
“Mmm qualcuno si è svegliato bene stamattina.” Gli disse Jared.  
  
“Il merito è tuo, tesoro…il tuo corpo è un ottimo rifugio in cui rifugiarsi.” Gli disse Jensen, accarezzandogli i lineamenti.  
   
  
Jared rimase piacevolmente sorpreso dalle parole di Jensen…non era da lui dire frasi del genere…  
  
E l’aveva anche chiamato tesoro!!  
  
 Cercò di controllare i muscoli del viso nel rimanere sorridente, anche se aveva voglia di piangere dall’emozione.  
  
“Belle…parole…” disse solo, per non rischiare di strozzarsi.  
  
“vorrei che stessimo insieme oggi, vorrei passare la giornata con te…tu hai qualche impegno?” gli chiese Jensen, facendogli passare una mano sui capelli.  
  
Chiaramente Jensen si riferiva ai suoi clienti e Jared lo sapeva.  
  
Jared aveva di nuovo voglia di piangere dalla contentezza. Non era la prima volta che qualcuno gli chiedesse di stare più tempo con lui, ma quelle parole dette da Jensen, sapere che lui voleva stare più tempo con lui, che forse non era solo sesso…lo scosse nel profondo.  
   
  
“Certo che possiamo” disse Jared, con gli occhi che gli brillavano di una felicità che minacciava di fargli scoppiare il cuore dal petto.  
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Passarono la giornata allo zoo…in mezzo agli animali.  
  
Quella era un’altra cosa che Jared scopri che avevano in comune.  
  
Adoravano entrambi gli animali.  
  
Accarezzarono i delfini, riuscirono perfino a prendere in braccio delle scimmiette.  
   
  
Sempre allo zoo, c’era uno spettacolo che mandarono in onda, in una specie di teatro, in cui rappresentavano “Romeo e Giulietta”. Una commedia romantica.  
  
Niente di che.  
  
Però fu bello vederla con Jensen, e jared fu stupito che Jensen accettasse di vedere una cosa all’apparenza cosi sdolcinata per uno come lui.  
   
  
Jared tenne per tutto il giorno il telefonino spento, consapevole che essendo una persona molto ricercata, sarebbe stato disturbato continuamente, e sapendo che la cosa avrebbe innervosito molto Jensen, aveva preferito prevenire, per non rischiare di rovinare una cosi bella giornata con lui.  
  
Lui sembrava aver apprezzato il gesto.  
  
Si mise anche a scherzarci su:  
  
“padalecki, lei non è un tipo molto professionale..che cosa diranno i suoi clienti?”  
  
“Che probabilmente sono occupato con una persona fantastica” disse Jared, riuscendo ad ammutolirlo.  
  
Imparò anche che quando Jensen rimaneva colpito da una frase detta, di norma cercava di non darlo a vedere, e il miglior modo di riprendersi, era con un bacio.  
  
Era una cosa che gli piaceva da impazzire di lui.  
  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che un tipo cosi bello e virile potesse essere anche un timido?  
   
   
  
  
Si fermarono ad un bar per una merenda, e presero dei milkshake, e Jensen, il grand’uomo, si lasciò addirittura imboccare da jared, che gli passò il milkshake con la cannuccia.  
   
  
La gita li aveva allontanati di molti chilometri e Jensen sarebbe dovuto essere domani al lavoro di prima mattina, ma l’idea di lasciare Jared cosi, dopo quella giornata, gli sembrava una cosa dolorosa.  
  
O almeno era questo che il suo corpo gli diceva.  
  
Mentre cenavano ad un motel qualunque, Jensen si allontanò con una scusa, decidendo di tagliare le gomme della macchina.  
   
  
Era una follia, e lui era un criminale, si disse mentre cercava di decidere se usare un coltellino o no.  
   
  
“So che forse non dovrei preoccuparmene, perché non è la mia macchina, ma non ne hai davvero bisogno. Ti avrei chiesto comunque di restare per la notte” disse jared sorridendo e accennando a una risatina.  
  
L’aveva scoperto! E Jensen era tipo diventato di tutti i colori.  
  
“Non è come pensi.” Borbottò.  
  
“Infatti non lo è. Credevo che amassi quella macchina, ma di sicuro mi sono sbagliato.” Ridacchiò Jared.  
  
“Infatti è cosi.” Disse mortificato.  
“Allora è davvero grave la questione…”  
  
“Credo che lo sia, si.” Disse Jensen, sorridendo.  
  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Smaltirono la pizza facendo l’amore e fermandosi per la notte in quel motel, e sussurrarsi frasi incoerenti e bisbigliate.  
   
  
“Mi sento strano, Jared…”  
  
“Se vuoi confessarmi che mi stai tradendo, non sono un tipo geloso, tranquillo.” Disse jared, ridacchiando, ma Jensen gli diede una fuggevole sberla, per fargli capire che il momento era serio.  
  
“Quando sono con te…io non ricordo più chi sono…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Cazzo…avrei preferito il tradimento…” disse lui, fraintendendo il discorso.  
  
“Non fraintendere, intendo dire che tutto quello che riesco a pensare è…insomma non riesco più a pensare solo a me stesso, come ho fatto in tutta la mia vita…io sono la persona più egocentrica del mondo, lo sono sempre stato, e invece per la prima volta mi ritrovo a concentrare i miei pensieri su qualcun altro….”  
  
“Jensen, è…bellissimo quello che stai dicendo…”  
  
“Lo so…io…voglio dire…”  
  
“Sei sicuro di star dicendolo alla persona giusta? Un gigolò?” gli chiese jared, mettendogli le mani sul viso.  
  
“Tu…non sai quanto sei adorabile…” disse Jensen.  
  
“Io so solo che….non avevo mai spento il telefono per nessuno prima d’ora” disse jared, carezzandogli il viso con un dito, e poi dandogli un bacetto sulla fronte, e abbracciarlo.  
   
  
Jensen sospirò.  
   
  
“Ti va di parlarne?” gli chiese Jared.  
  
“Il cuore mi batte cosi forte che non so se ne sono in grado. Mi sputeresti in faccia se ti chiedessi di farlo domattina?”  
   
  
  
Jared lo guardò bene in faccia e poi sorrise:  
  
“Sputare in faccia a una cosa tanto meravigliosa? Sarei pazzo a farlo.”  
  
“Io…non sono meraviglioso, Jared.”  
  
“Schhh…lascialo decidere a me.” Gli disse jared, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.  
   
  
Jensen lo abbracciò di nuovo, e jared ricambiò.  
  
Un abbraccio dolce, struggente.  
  
Jared era felice, cosi felice che non diede peso alla stretta di Jensen, quasi disperata, timorosa del fatto che Jared potesse scivolargli via.  
   
   
  



	9. Facciamo sempre questi giochi di potere contro le persone cui vogliamo bene

Jensen si svegliò di mattina piuttosto presto, dopo esser stato abbracciato a Jared tutta la notte.  
  
Lo guardò dormire e qualche lacrima gli scese dal viso.  
  
Uscire da quel letto faceva fuoriuscire tutto quel calore da cui finora era stato avvolto, ma restare qualche minuto in più, avrebbe finito per soffocarlo.  
  
E non per il caldo.  
  
Mirò l’alba che stava spuntando in cielo dalla finestra aperta.  
  
Era meravigliosa.  
  
E anche Jared lo era.  
  
Non meritava tutte le bugie e i segreti cui Jensen l’aveva sottoposto.  
  
Non meritava di non sapere neanche il suo vero nome.  
  
Era un verme. Un verme che l’amava disperatamente.  
  
E che non voleva perderlo.  
  
Aveva fatto una cazzata..forse più di una…  
  
L’unica cosa che gli sembrava non fosse una cazzata, era l’amore che sentiva di provare per Jared.  
  
Gli ci era voluto tanto tempo per ammetterlo a sé stesso e finalmente ci era riuscito.  
  
Sentiva che anche Jared provava gli stessi sentimenti.  
  
Non avrebbe rovinato tutto di nuovo.  
  
Doveva inventarsi qualcosa, non poteva raccontargli la verità o l’avrebbe perso per sempre.  
  
Per il nome poteva inventarsi qualcosa…forse Jared si sarebbe arrabbiato all’inizio, ma tutto era preferibile piuttosto che dirgli che….  
   
  
“Ehi, cucciolo, sei sveglio?” gli chiese Jared, raggiungendolo.  
  
“Primo: non lo vedi? Secondo: mi pare che il cucciolo qui sia tu” sorrise Jensen, mentre jared quasi a confermargli la teoria, miagolò, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
  
Jensen sentiva una felicità mista a un dolore insopportabile nell’istante in cui Jared lo abbracciò.  
   
  
“Che ne dici di…uh…riprendere il discorso di ieri?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“Non chiedo di meglio…” disse Jared, accoccolandosi più vicino a Jensen.  
  
“uh, aspetta solo un attimo….” Disse Jared, sentendo il trillo del suo cellulare.  
   
  
Jensen senti un dolore più forte, direttamente al centro del petto, senza capire perché.  
  
“non avevi detto che avresti spento il cellulare?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“è quello che ho fatto… **ieri….** ma non posso tenerlo spento per sempre…” gli fece notare Jared, sorridendo.  
  
Jensen senti l’ansia crescergli, senza riuscire a capirne il motivo.  
  
“per favore, non rispondere” gli chiese.  
  
“Dean, ma cos’hai? Non posso non rispondere, pensa se è mia madre, o i miei amici…non ci sono solo i clienti…non sarai mica geloso?” scherzò, ma un po’ perplesso.  
  
Il telefonino continuava a trillare insistentemente.  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“lasciami rispondere e poi ti prometto che riparleremo di quel discorso. Muoio dalla voglia.” Disse lui, strizzandogli l’occhio.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
“Pronto? Ma ciao! Come stai? Hai cambiato numero? Era da un po’ che non ti sentivo!” disse Jared allegro, ma guardando Jensen con un’occhiata di scuse.  
  
Jensen continuava a sentire quella morsa al petto che non accennava a dimunire…  
   
  
“Come hai detto, Vicki?? Mi hanno visto con chi?” chiese Jared, sempre sorridente e gentile, ma con una nota di perplessità disegnata sul volto.  
   
  
Ora la morsa dentro Jensen cominciava a farsi più dolorosa.  
  
“Jared, metti giù il telefono…” gli chiese Jensen, la salivazione azzerata.  
   
  
Jared gli fece segno con la mano di aspettare, e strizzò gli occhi per sentire meglio l’interlocutore all’altro capo del telefono:  
  
“No, ti sbagli, non conosco nessun  **Jensen….** ti hanno informato male…”  
  
“Jared, dammi quel telefono!” ripetè Jensen, la voce salita di un’ottava, per l’ansia crescente.  
   
  
  
“Senti, è impossibile che il tuo amico mi abbia visto con Jensen ieri! Ieri ero allo zoo con uno che si chiama Dean! Come dici? Mi ha visto allo zoo **con lui?”** chiese Jared, spalancando la bocca, incredulo.  
   
  
Jensen gli sfilò il cellulare dalla mano, sbottando: “Dammi qua!”  
   
  
Subito dopo invei contro l’interlocutrice al telefono.  
   
  
“Non ti basta avermi già spezzato il cuore una volta??? Perché continui a rovinarmi la vita? Perché?   
  
**PERCHèèèèè?** ”  
   
  
Tu- Tu – tu – tu – tu…..    l’interlocutrice aveva messo giù il telefono.  
   
  
“Puttana” disse Jensen all’apparecchio.  
   
  
Jared lo stava ancora guardando, e Jensen lentamente sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
  
“Mi dispiace” disse mortificato.  
  
“Per cosa ti dispiace? Per la sfuriata, per avermi dato un nome falso, perché conoscevi già Vicki e me l’hai tenuto nascosto, o perché mi stai mentendo da settimane,  **Jensen?”**  
   
  
Jensen lo guardò triste.  
  
“Per tutto….”  
  
“Quindi….era  **lei…** la ragazza che ti aveva tradito ad un passo dall’altare…ti sei dimenticato di dirmelo, scommetto.”  
  
“Io…”  
  
“Cosi come ti sei dimenticato di dirmi, che ti ha tradito  **con me** ” disse Jared, puntandosi l’indice contro il petto, gli occhi lucidi, feriti, da un tradimento che non immaginava. Quello tra vicki e Jensen e quello di Jensen a lui.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace immensamente, ma non è come pensi….”  
  
“E com’è? Si, dimmi che non è come penso, Jensen! Dimmi che non mi hai usato per una schifosissima vendetta personale!!!” gridò Jared.  
   
  
  
“Okay…hai ragione…all’inizio magari è anche cominciata cosi…ma adesso è diverso…perché…”  
  
“Oh, ti prego” Rise jared, aggiungendo “Non posso credere che tu mi abbia fatto questo! Come hai potuto fare una cosa cosi meschina?? Ti credevo una persona buona!!”  
   
  
Jensen per quanto triste fosse, si risenti un poco.  
   
  
“Senti chi parla, Vicki era la mia ragazza…noi dovevamo sposarci, e tu me l’hai portata via! Anche tu mi hai fatto soffrire!”  
  
“E quindi ho ragione! Hai voluto vendicarti di me! Volevi farmela pagare…volevi che soffrissi….”  
  
“No…io….”  
   
  
“Vicki è venuta da me, era insofferente, annoiata, mi ha  **pregato**  di farle un po’ di compagnia…sapevo che doveva sposarsi, ma mi disse di voler annullare le nozze….non sapevo quello che c’era tra di voi! E in ogni modo io non ti conoscevo, Jensen! Non ti dovevo nulla, era lei che doveva rimanerti fedele! Io non c’entravo niente!!”  
   
  
“Jared, io non lo capivo….io…”  
  
“Tu..mi hai usato…e pensare che io mi stavo anche….ahhhhh” ringhiò Jared, in un momento di frustrazione.  
  
“Che cosa? Che cosa? Dillo, Jared. Che anche tu mi ami, come ti amo io, è cosi, vero?”  
   
  
Jared scuoteva la testa freneticamente. Forse sarebbe scoppiato.  
   
  
“Devi andartene adesso,torna dalla tua fidanzata, dille che adesso che sei venuto anche tu a letto con me, siete pari e potete perdonarvi a vicenda, sparite dalla mia vita e sposatevi, fate una caterva di figli, e andate tutti e due all'inferno"   
  
“Jared, lasciami spiegare.”  
  
“spiegare cosa? È tutto talmente evidente” disse jared con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “è tutto cosi tremendamente chiaro…è tutta una tremenda soap opera, e neanche cosi tanto originale, soprattutto per la conclusione.” disse Jared con la voce rotta e gli occhi sempre più lucidi .  
  
“Jared, ti scongiuro…”  
  
“Vattene…”  
  
“Jared, ti scongiuro, se ci tieni un po’ a me….”  
  
“ **IO NON TI VOGLIO!!!** ” gli gridò Jared con quanto fiato aveva in gola.  
  
“E adesso vattene” gli disse poi, ora piangendo proprio.  
  
Jensen si mise una mano sulla bocca, e senza dire niente, si vesti velocemente, prese le sue cose con la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime che stavano cominciando a cadergli, e non seppe neanche lui come riusci ad uscire dalla porta del motel, senza inciampare e cadere, perché le lacrime gli avevano annebbiato temporaneamente la vista.  
  
Se ne andò , lasciando Jared seduto sul pavimento di fronte alla porta, che si teneva le mani sulla testa.  
   
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdonate jensen...in effetti è stato un pò bastardo xd
> 
> ma ora sta pagando xd
> 
> il titolo del capitolo è una frase che mi ha colpito molto, ed è del telefilm "Reign" . penso sia molto vera!


	10. Ricordi affogati nel whisky

Era sera e Jensen si trovava in un bar, da solo, a bere.  
  
erano passate alcune ore da quando lui e Jared si erano detti addio.  
  
  
"Dammene un altro, Ty." disse.  
  
"Non ne hai già bevuti abbastanza, Jensen?" chiese Ty.  
  
"No. i miei ricordi sanno nuotare." rispose Jensen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
Jensen non si dava pace. Non aveva voluto credere agli amici quando cercavano di aprirgli gli occhi davanti ai tradimenti evidenti della moglie, e quasi non volle crederci neanche quando gli piazzarono le foto sotto il naso, scattate da uno di quelli che vanno a pedinare le mogli per conto di altri.  
  
  
Vicki! Che si baciava con un altro!  
  
Un gigolò!  
  
Gli amici gli avevano chiesto cosa dovessero farci con il resto delle foto.  
  
Jensen ci pensò su e poi rispose: “Bruciatele. Non voglio più vederle.”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jensen si trovava ad un bar chiamato Il Marchio. Era sera, e non si era portato un cappotto.  
  
Si sentiva triste, solo, inutile e rifiutato.  
  
Triste perché quelli erano posti che frequentavano gente triste e Jensen odiava sentirsi o far parte ora di quella gerarchia…  
  
Lui doveva…sposarsi…doveva essere felice…  
  
Solo perché Vicki lo aveva tradito.  
  
Inutile perché aveva  realizzato di non essere abbastanza per la donna che amava e che voleva sposare.  
  
Rifiutato, per i motivi sopra.  
  
Aggiungiamoci ridicolo, se si considerava che cosa era venuto a fare.  
  
  
A rimorchiare, ecco cosa.  
  
Non una donna qualunque, no…ora come ora gli facevano schifo un po’ tutte le donne.  
  
Era venuto a cercare di sedurre un gigolò!  
  
Ma non un gigolò qualunque.  
  
**Il gigolò!**  Quello che gli aveva portato via la sua donna.  
  
La gente reagisce sempre nella stessa maniera quando viene tradita…manda via, scarica, forse porta rancore…cerca di voltare pagina, oppure si tiene le corna e continua a tenersi il partner…  
  
Sempre le stesse cose…  
  
Che cosa risolveva alla fine? Alla fine capivano perché proprio a loro era successa una cosa del genere?  
No.  
  
A cosa serviva allora?  
  
No, voleva provare qualcosa di diverso.  
   
   
**Jared Tristan Padalecki.**  
   
Noto come bellissimo ragazzo, professione gigolò.  
  
Davvero, Jensen?  
Lui ha sempre amato le donne, cavolo….non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a….  
  
  
Però ecco che cosa ti ha fatto proprio una donna…  
  
  
  Strinse il bicchiere fino a farsi male, quando il ragazzo si accorse di lui e lo guardò.  
  
  
Si senti subito in imbarazzo e distolse lo sguardo, ma il ragazzo si avvicinò a lui.  
  
  
“Cosi ti farai male” disse lo sconosciuto, prendendogli la mano senza permesso.  
  
Jensen pensò che fosse solo una scusa per abbordare, ma il ragazzo gli diede un fazzoletto.  
  
Si era fatto uscire il sangue.  
  Quel ragazzo era davvero bello, e Jensen rimase sbalordito dalla sua bellezza. Come poteva una persona fare quel mestiere ed avere una faccia cosi…bella? Pulita.? Da cucciolo?  
  
La persona che si era fottuto la sua ragazza!  
   
“Jared Tristan Padalecki”.  
  
  
“Dean…Winchester…”   
   
Era stato il flash di un momento. Sapeva che non poteva dare il suo vero nome.  
  
Probabilmente Vicki gli aveva parlato di lui.  
   
“Mi stai dando dell’omofobo?” chiese con tranquillità.  
“Non mi permetterei. È solo una domanda. Sono solo curioso.” Disse Jared, sorridendo conciliante.  
  
Jensen cercava di non lasciarsi ingannare da quegli occhi da cucciolo.  
  
Era sempre il ragazzo con cui Vicki l’aveva cornificato.  
   
“Padalecki, ci sta per caso provando con me?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“non mi permetterei, dato che a lei gli uomini non piacciono, Winchester” disse Jared, continuando il gioco.  
  
“chissà. Non ho mai provato. Potrebbe piacermi in fondo.” Disse bevendo un altro bicchiere.  
   
Jensen si senti cosi ridicolo nel cercare di flirtare proprio con lui.  
  
Ma che cosa stava facendo? Era cosi patetico. Aveva voglia di uscire da quel locale e mandare a fanculo Vicki , quel Padalecki e tutti quanti.  
  
“Bevi cosi per una donna?” chiese dolcemente.  
  
“e a te che te ne frega?” rispose acido Jensen, sentendo la ferita riprendere a sanguinare.  
  
  
“quindi è cosi. Mi dispiace.” Disse solo.  
  
“Si, certo. Dicono tutti cosi.” Pensò Jensen. Dicono tutti cosi a quelli che vengono traditi, e soprattutto lo dice chi compie l’atto.  
  
“Devo tornare a casa mia adesso, ti va di farmi compagnia per la strada?” chiese Jared, e Jensen sorrise malizioso. Lo sapeva che Jared voleva provarci con lui fin dall’inizio.  
  
“certo. Perché no?” pensò malizioso Jensen, pensando alla sua vendetta.  
   
   
  
  
*  
  
   
   
  
  
“Io non…senti , vuoi piantarla?”  
  
“Di fare cosa?”  
  
“Di essere cosi…. **gentile…** mi urta i nervi. Io sono scortese, sgarbato, maleducato. Rispondimi a tono!”  
  
Jensen non sopportava di stare ingannandolo e che Jared fosse cosi gentile con lui.  
  
  
Jared gli rispose piano: “Che razza di persona sarei, se infierissi su un uomo dal cuore spezzato?”  
   
Jensen lo guardò. La maschera di superbia spezzata inesorabilmente. Aveva voglia di piangere.  
   
“Beh, io sono arrivato. Buona serata, Jensen, e buonanotte.”  
   
Jensen lo guardò scomparire dentro il portone, e sbarrò gli occhi.  
  
Era convinto che lo avrebbe invitato ad entrare!  
E adesso si sentiva cosi vuoto…  
  
Ancora!  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Cerchi me?” chiese una voce famigliare.  
**Jared.**  
  
Era incredibile come lo conoscesse solo da ieri, e la sua voce gli sembrava già cosi famigliare,  
  
come se si conoscessero da sempre!  
  
Aveva degli occhi molto luminosi, e Jensen si incantò a guardarli.  
   
Si rese conto di essersi sentito in colpa per come aveva trattato Jared la sera prima, e desiderava rincontrarlo per dirglielo.  
  
Solo per quello. Poi se ne sarebbe andato e avrebbe messo fine a tutta quella stupida messinscena, che non sarebbe neanche dovuta cominciare…  
   
   
*  
  
“Sto cosi per una donna…” disse d’un tratto Jensen.  
  
  
“L’avevo immaginato.” Rispose Jared.  
  
“Io l’ho…beccata con un altro…noi stavamo… **pensando**  di sposarci…ma quando l’ho scoperto…”  
  
“Hai cambiato idea…” disse Jared, che aveva fischiato alla notizia.  
  
“Già…non capisco come si possa fare una cosa del genere…tradire la persona che ami, la persona a cui avevi promesso amore eterno…”  
  
“Purtroppo succede…” disse Jared.  
  
“Perché??” disse Jensen, senza aspettarsi una vera risposta da Jared, ma desiderando chiedergli invece perché mai Vicki gli aveva fatto questo.  
  
“Perché non sempre le persone promettono quello che è vero, ma quello che  _vorrebbero_  che sia vero, questo però non basta a farne la verità…”  
   
  
Jensen ci riflettè su e la tristezza minacciò di assalirlo più forte.  
  
Forse lui non amava davvero Vicki. Forse il loro non era vero amore ed era cosi triste perché lei agendo cosi aveva spezzato un’ **illusione d’amore**.  
  
“Wow…sei saggio..molto saggio…”  
  
“Per essere un gigolò, già…”  
  
“Io non volevo dire…”  
  
“Ma l’hai pensato…va tutto bene, Dean, la gente tende spesso a pensare che uno che fa questo mestiere , deve essere una persona senz’anima, senza sentimenti…sono abituato a questi pregiudizi…”  
   
Jensen era rimasto a guardarlo, sentendosi un po’ in colpa, ma poi disse:  
“Non mi incanti, lo sai? Chissà quante persone sono venute da te, a tradire i loro rispettivi compagni, e compagne…facendoli soffrire….e tu le hai accolte a braccia aperte, infischiandotene se loro…”  
   
Jensen non riusciva a non avercela con Jared. Anche se indirettamente lui era fonte del suo dolore. Anche se non sapeva di essere stato lui a causarlo.  
   
“Erano persone che sono venute da me, Dean! Cercavano consolazione, riparo…attenzioni, qualcuno che le ascoltava, una qualche forma di amore…e io gliel’ho dato. Mi chiedevano anche di non fare domande sul loro passato e di non entrarci, perché chi viene da me vuole lasciarsi alle spalle il suo passato, la sua vita, o fingere di dimenticarsene, per un po’. Solo un po.”  
   
Jensen rimase senza parole davanti a quelle di Jared. Forse aveva malgiudicato quel ragazzo.  
   
“è tutto okay, Dean, e comunque intuivo che malgrado la facciata, anche tu cercavi da me quello che cercano tutti. conforto, consolazione, qualcuno che li ascolti, altrimenti non saresti con me adesso. Ciò vuol dire che anche tu intuivi che non ero soltanto quello che sembravo.”  
   
  
Un po’ presuntuoso da parte sua, pensò Jensen…ma molto vero.  
  
O forse vero solo per metà, pensava Jensen. Forse in fondo l’aveva un po’ colpito.  
  
“Cosi adesso tu sei un guaritore?” chiese Jensen, e l’ombra di un sorriso, finalmente lo attraversò.  
  
“Sono quello che tu desideri che io sia.” Rispose Jared, sorridendo.  
   
    Jensen senti che il suo cuore faceva un pò meno male. forse jared era davvero un guaritore.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“parlami ancora…della tua voglia di essere amato…” chiese Jensen.  
   
  
Jensen era interessato a Jared. Lo affascinava. Voleva saperne di più sul suo lavoro. Su quello che faceva. Voleva capire, perché, se Vicki l’aveva trovato cosi interessante da pensare che valesse la pena tradirlo, Jared doveva essere  **davvero speciale** , e Jensen voleva capire meglio…ecco la cosa diversa che voleva fare, quando pensò di incontrare Jared. Capire il perché la sua donna avesse voluto tradirlo con un altro.  
  
Questo non significava che avesse dovuto andarci  a letto insieme.  
  
Okay, forse in un momento di follia l’aveva pensato. Quasi una ripicca stupida, ma poi aveva capito che jared era una brava persona, non meritava questo.  
   
  “come ti dicevo, fare questo mestiere, ti fa pensare. Forse tu penserai che dedicare del tempo a mille e mille persone possa minimizzare l’amore come sentimento.”  
  
  
“Non è cosi?”  
  
  
“al contrario…lo enfatizza…arrivi sempre più a desiderare di fare certe cose solo per una persona, un’unica persona, un giorno…diventa un desiderio…. **bruciante…** ” disse jared, e Jensen rabbrividi.  
  
Jensen non capi perché aveva provato quei brividi e poi prima di capire cosa stesse chiedendo, domandò:  
   
  
“Pensi di smettere questo…lavoro, se dovessi trovare la persona giusta? Se dovessi…innamorarti?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“Certo. Potrei farlo” disse Jared, massaggiandolo con più intensità.  
  
  
“Potrebbe…potrebbe anche essere un uomo?” chiese Jensen, accusando un po’ di disagio.  
  
“Non mi precludo niente…”rispose Jared, versando un altro po’ di olio sulla sua mano.  
  
“Scommetto che lo dici a tutti…” disse Jensen, con una risatina.  
   
   
  
  
Jensen non sapeva perché aveva immaginato sé stesso quando chiese :”Potrebbe anche essere un uomo?” forse si stava calando un po’ troppo nella parte.  
   
Si, deve essere stato anche per quello, si disse poi, che era quasi scappato da casa di Jared, quando quel tizio entrò ricordandogli il loro appuntamento.  
  
Orgoglio ferito. Tipico orgoglio maschile ferito.  
  
Ma ferito da cosa poi? Lui e Jared non stavano neanche insieme…era li in veste di cliente. E che cliente principiante poi…neanche un bacio ancora e già aveva fatto una sceneggiata stile via col vento…  
Era patetico. Patetico.  
  
Cosa gli era saltato in mente di dire quella frase?  
  
“No, se avete 50 dollari”   
  
Jared ci era rimasto malissimo.  
   
  
_Che mi è preso? Non è da me reagire in quel modo…per….per uno_   **scemo** ,  
  
_Per un ragazzo cosi dolce…_  
  
_e per quel…quel coglione…Tristan? Si può sapere che è successo? Sono trenta minuti che ti aspetto al parco…_   **idiota**.  _E io più idiota di lui._      
  
E adesso perché piango? Perché sto piangendo?  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen era nella vasca da bagno di Jared.  
  
Non era completamente nudo.  
  
Aveva i pantaloncini del costume.  
  
Mentre era immerso a occhi chiusi coperto di schiuma,  
  
Jared, gli accarezzava il petto, soavemente,  
con una rosa.  
  
Senza toccarlo.  
  
Il petto di Jensen si alzava e si riabbassava.  
   
_Era da tanto tempo che non provavo più delle sensazioni cosi forti…._  
  
_Sentimenti?_  
   
_Forse….se baciassi me…._  
   
  
  
Jensen senti il viso di Jared vicinissimo, durante quella frase, ma non scattò nessun bacio….  
   
  
_Forse…capiresti meglio che…io sono la sola…che tu possa amare…._  
  
  
_Non lo vedi che sono a due passi da te……_  
   
  
_Non posso….non posso…._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
_*_  
  
I loro visi vicini.  
  
  
Le certezze di Jensen che cominciano a vacillare, e poi a crollare.  
  
La tristezza che sentiva solo dieci giorni fa, quasi lontana.  
  
Quasi dimenticata.  
   
_Vicki è un’immagine sempre più lontana…._  
   
Jared. Le sue labbra, che timidamente toccano le sue.  
  
  
La sua mano, sul suo mento, una carezza languida.  
   
_Mi sto innamorando di te, Jared….._  
   
  
Perso. Jensen si sentiva perso.  
  
“Ti voglio. Voglio te. Ti voglio.” Gli sussurrava Jensen all’orecchio , quasi disperato da quella realizzazione.  
  
“Questo tuo lato non lo conoscevo. Jay…”  
   
_Dio, gli ho dato un diminutivo…come…come gli innamorati…_  
   
Jared si lasciò guidare nei baci, nelle carezze,  e guidò nello stesso momento, alternandosi, e Jensen aveva come l’impressione che non era solo lui, Jensen, a sentirsi coinvolto.   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Mmm qualcuno si è svegliato bene stamattina.” Gli disse Jared.  
  
  
“Il merito è tuo, tesoro…il tuo corpo è un ottimo rifugio in cui rifugiarsi.” Gli disse Jensen, accarezzandogli i lineamenti.  
   
“vorrei che stessimo insieme oggi, vorrei passare la giornata con te…tu hai qualche impegno?” gli chiese Jensen, facendogli passare una mano sui capelli.  
   
Jensen si rendeva conto che stava dicendo parole forti, ma era come se non riuscisse più a controllarsi, a fermarsi.  
  
Voleva solo stare con Jared e non voleva dividerlo con altri.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“padalecki, lei non è un tipo molto professionale..che cosa diranno i suoi clienti?”  
  
  
“Che probabilmente sono occupato con una persona fantastica” disse Jared, riuscendo ad ammutolirlo.  
  
  Jensen ne era rimasto cosi colpito, e contento! E lo baciò per arginare il fiume di emozioni che sentiva prorompere nel petto.  
   
  
Si fermarono ad un bar per una merenda, e presero dei milkshake, e Jensen, il grand’uomo, si lasciò addirittura imboccare da jared, che gli passò il milkshake con la cannuccia.  
   
  
Jensen pensò che simili cose non le aveva fatte neanche con Vicki.  
  
Detestava queste sdolcinerie infantili. Le prendeva in giro.  
Questi sentimenti forse neanche con Vicki….  
  
Si distrasse solo per un attimo, e si accorse che qualcuno lo stava guardando.  
  
Non ci fece caso. Forse era una delle sanguisughe che volevano il  **suo**  Jared.  
  
Beh, non lo avrebbero avuto. Non oggi.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Mentre cenavano ad un motel qualunque, Jensen si allontanò con una scusa, decidendo di tagliare le gomme della macchina.  
   
Era una follia, e lui era un criminale, si disse mentre cercava di decidere se usare un coltellino o no.  
   
“So che forse non dovrei preoccuparmene, perché non è la mia macchina, ma non ne hai davvero bisogno. Ti avrei chiesto comunque di restare per la notte” disse jared sorridendo e accennando a una risatina.  
  
L’aveva scoperto! E Jensen era tipo diventato di tutti i colori.  
  
  
“Non è come pensi.” Borbottò.  
  
“Infatti non lo è. Credevo che amassi quella macchina, ma di sicuro mi sono sbagliato.” Ridacchiò Jared.  
  
  
“Infatti è cosi.” Disse mortificato.  
  
“Allora è davvero grave la questione…”  
  
“Credo che lo sia, si.” Disse Jensen, sorridendo.  
   
   
   
  
  
Jensen aveva riconosciuto il tipo incontrato al parco. Era un amico in comune con Vicki.  
  
Aveva il terrore che andasse da lei a dirgli qualcosa.  
  
Che andasse da lei a dirgli che l’avevano visto con Jared.  
  
Non gli importava più di lei, ma di Jared si.  
Non poteva perderlo.  
  
E aveva cosi terrore di questa cosa che pensò addirittura di tagliare le gomme della macchina.  
  
Tutto pur di non perderlo di vista.  
  
Una volta tornato a casa poteva incontrare chi voleva, chiunque poteva dirgli qualsiasi cosa.  
  
L’avrebbe perso!  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
  
“Mi sento strano, Jared…”  
   
  
_Mi sto innamorando di te, Jared…_  
   
  
“Quando sono con te…io non ricordo più chi sono…” disse Jensen.  
   
_Sono Jensen, ma sono anche Dean…e ti amo cosi tanto…_  
   
   
   
  
  
“Il cuore mi batte cosi forte che non so se ne sono in grado. Mi sputeresti in faccia se ti chiedessi di farlo domattina?”  
   
  
Jared lo guardò bene in faccia e poi sorrise:  
  
“Sputare in faccia a una cosa tanto meravigliosa? Sarei pazzo a farlo.”  
  
“Io…non sono meraviglioso, Jared.”  
   
  
“Schhh…lascialo decidere a me.” Gli disse jared, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.  
   
Jensen lo abbracciò di nuovo, e jared ricambiò.  
  
Un abbraccio dolce, struggente.  
  
  
Jared era felice, cosi felice che non diede peso alla stretta di Jensen, quasi disperata, timorosa del fatto che Jared potesse scivolargli via.  
   
   
  E poi il dramma.  
  
La morsa che schiacciava il petto di Jensen.  
  
Le sue suppliche di non rispondere al telefono.  
  
La sua disperazione.  
  
Le preghiere.  
  
Il rifiuto.  
  
Desolazione.  
  
Solitudine.  
  
Vergogna.  
  
L’addio.  
  
   
  
Il cuore in frantumi.  
  
  
  
  
  
* "Dammene un altro. Ty. i miei ricordi galleggiano ancora."


	11. Ricordi dolorosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche Jared ripensa a tutto quello che è successo e soffre

Il lavoro di Jared l’aveva portato a empatizzare di più con le persone.

Certo, era sempre stato un ragazzo molto sensibile e dolce, ma fare proprio quel lavoro, l’accompagnatore…l’aveva portato a sensibilizzarsi ancora maggiormente sui bisogni e i desideri delle altre persone….

A percepire la loro solitudine…

Lui si occupava di arginare quei vuoti…non gliene fregava niente dei soldi…forse inconsciamente era un modo per farsi amare dalla gente…l’illusione di essere amati…non è quello che rincorriamo forse tutti?

Per riuscirci saremmo disposti a fare qualunque cosa….qualunque cosa….

Jared mano a mano si era quasi convinto che la gratitudine che riusciva a ricevere dagli altri, e il benessere che riusciva a trarvi, potesse arginare in qualche modo il suo senso di vuoto….che potesse colmare il suo bisogno di essere amato…

 

Se aveva tante persone di cui occuparsi, tante persone da coccolare…non si sarebbe più sentito cosi vuoto, no?

E invece no!

Più continuava, maggiore era crescente il desiderio di rendere tutte quelle attenzioni solo a una persona….un’unica persona….

Cercò di scacciare via quel bisogno giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana, mese dopo mese….fino a quando….

Arrivò Jensen.

Lo vide in quel bar e gli cambiò la vita.

 

Lo vide in quel bar, cosi distrutto, e affranto…che stringeva quel bicchiere fino a farsi male, fino a farsi uscire il sangue….

Dall’istante in cui lo vide, percepi un tormento difficile da immaginare e anche da spiegare a parole, supponeva lui.

Dal primo istante in cui lo vide, desiderò abbracciarlo, stringerlo, consolarlo…dirgli che chiunque gli aveva fatto del male era un mostro e che non gliene avrebbe più fatto.

 

Il ragazzo era incoerente, soprattutto a parole…di certo era confuso, quasi sicuramente sotto shock…facile da prendere subito in simpatia…

 

Jared capi subito che aveva ricevuto una grande delusione d’amore…

Gli chiese di accompagnarlo a casa non perché volesse cercare di abbordarlo, ma perché voleva offrirgli un po’ di compagnia, e perché lui per primo, non si sentiva ancora pronto a salutarlo…

Ma non ne avrebbe approfittato….

Mai.

Lo salutò davvero quando Jensen lo ebbe accompagnato.

Jared capiva da solo quando la gente non voleva o non era ancora pronta ad avere compagnia e voleva restare sola con sé stessa….

 

*

“Cosi adesso tu sei un guaritore?”

“Sono quello che tu desideri che io sia”

Jared non sapeva perché gliel’aveva detto, o forse si, lo sapeva.

Forse da un lato desiderava essere lui quello che l’avrebbe guarito.

Forse era presuntuoso da parte sua, ma sentiva un’elettricità tra lui e quello strano ragazzo…come se si conoscessero da sempre…come se il loro incontro fosse scritto nel destino….

 

 

*  
Quando Jensen gli chiese un innocuo massaggio in veste di cliente, Jared non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in imbarazzo…

In fondo era abituato da sempre a toccare i corpi, femminili e maschili, e non propriamente in modo innocuo….eppure con Jensen era diverso….

Era…imbarazzante far finta di non desiderarlo, di non fare pensieri proibiti su di lui.

Jensen gli aveva chiesto un innocuo massaggio e Jared doveva cercare di non pensare al suo corpo perfetto, alla sua schiena tonica…ai suoi muscoli, e alle sue spalle larghe…

Doveva fingere di non esaltarsi quando Jensen sospirava sotto il suo tocco…

Oppure restare calmo e non agitarsi quando Jensen cominciò a fargli domande su di lui…domande personali…, sul suo desiderio di trovare l’amore…

Cercare di non agitarsi quando Jensen gli chiese se avrebbe potuto smettere di fare questo lavoro, per un uomo….

E poi la scenata di Jensen….come se n’era andato via quando Jean aveva suonato al campanello…

Li per li non si era offeso per la battuta di cattivo gusto sui 50 dollari…

Era rimasto li per un tempo indefinito come un baccalà a cercare di realizzare che quello strano ragazzo aveva come fatto una specie di scenata di gelosia!

Cosa aveva fatto? Niente che avesse voglia di raccontare in giro, e avrebbe minacciato di morte sicura chiunque l’avrebbe fatto.

 

Dopo aver tentato di telefonargli inutilmente, era tornato al bar “il Marchio”, sperando di trovarlo li, e infatti l’aveva trovato. Intento a bersi un drink.

L’aveva rimproverato. Era stato un maleducato. Gli aveva fatto fare una pessima figura con Jean e d’altronde non aveva nessun diritto di prendersela cosi. Sapeva il lavoro che faceva! E comunque ora l’appuntamento con Jean era saltato!

Jensen non aveva aperto bocca. Forse si sentiva un po’ in colpa o forse era solo vergogna. Chissà…forse stava solo cercando di non sorridere.

Dopo il rimprovero, Jared gli disse duramente che lo aspettava da lui domani, e che per il suo bene era meglio che non fosse ubriaco! E poi se ne andò!

Jensen usci da quel locale 30 secondi dopo, con un sorriso smagliante sul viso.

 

*

 

 

Jared lo desiderava….ma percepiva il non lasciarsi andare del tutto di Jensen…

E lui non voleva forzarlo…voleva farlo sospirare, voleva che lo desiderasse.

Era bello, e struggentemente sensuale, accarezzare il petto di Jensen con quella rosa, quel giorno, mentre era nella vasca da bagno.

 

Quando parti la canzone “Sono come tu mi vuoi” Jared quasi per dispetto, avvicinò il viso al suo, durante la frase: “Forse…se tu baciassi me…”

Ma non lo baciò…non ancora…sapeva che Jensen non era ancora pronto.

Le ferite occorrono tempo per guarire…

 

 

*  
Jared lo desiderava troppo. Non ce la faceva più.

Durante il lento sapeva di non potere più controllarsi.

Lui, Jared…era sempre stato quello che faceva capitolare gli altri…

Cos’era questo sentimento sconosciuto che minacciava di sprofondarlo verso il basso?

Era forse passione?

I baci di Jensen sul suo collo….

Cavolo, aveva delle labbra , Jensen…pazzesche…

Gemeva e sapeva che Jensen poteva sentirlo…

Chissa che figura…ma non gli importava…

Quando gli disse che lo voleva, niente importava più…

Fecero l’amore, e Jared non sapeva se, il diminutivo che Jensen gli aveva dato, “Jay” l’aveva fatto sciogliere di più o cosa, ma fece l’amore con coinvolgimento e in quel momento seppe che non era solo sesso…

 

 

*  
Guardare Jensen dormire era bello. Lui era bello. Era come un Dio greco e Jared si ritrovava a pensare che loro due insieme erano belli, e anche se forse era un peccato di sdolcinata romanticheria, poco importava.

 

“Il merito è tuo, tesoro…il tuo corpo è un ottimo rifugio in cui rifugiarsi.”

"vorrei che stessimo insieme oggi, vorrei passare la giornata con te…tu hai qualche impegno?”

Jared aveva voglia di piangere dalla contentezza. Non era la prima volta che qualcuno gli chiedesse di stare più tempo con lui, ma quelle parole dette da Jensen, sapere che lui voleva stare più tempo con lui, che forse non era solo sesso…lo scosse nel profondo.

“Certo che possiamo” disse Jared, con gli occhi che gli brillavano di una felicità che minacciava di fargli scoppiare il cuore dal petto.

 

*

Quando Jared scopri che Jensen era disposto a tagliare le gomme della sua amata Baby pur di stare con lui, seppe di essere proprio fregato.

Eh si, ti sei fatto proprio fregare mio bel Padalecki!

Seppe in quell’istante di essere completamente, perdutamente, irrimediabilmente innamorato di lui.

 

*

Quando Jensen gli rivelò di non sapere più chi era quando stava con lui, all’inizio la pensò come una cosa brutta, ma quando poi capi in che senso voleva dirlo Jensen, dovette trattenersi per non scoppiare a piangere.

"Sei sicuro di star dicendolo alla persona giusta? Un gigolò?” gli chiese, perché pensava di non meritare quello che forse era l’amore di Jensen quello che gli stava dichiarando.

 

“Tu…non sai quanto sei adorabile…” disse Jensen.

 

“Io so solo che….non avevo mai spento il telefono per nessuno prima d’ora” disse jared, carezzandogli il viso con un dito, e poi dandogli un bacetto sulla fronte, e abbracciarlo.

 

Jared era rimasto senza fiato davanti alla frase di Jensen “tu non sai quanto sei adorabile “ e aveva voluto ricambiare, aprendogli a sua volta il cuore.

Era il suo modo per dirgli: mi sto innamorando di te, Jensen, e forse lo sono già.

Ma forse era meglio dirglielo.

 

 

“Ti va di parlarne?” gli chiese Jared.

“Il cuore mi batte cosi forte che non so se ne sono in grado. Mi sputeresti in faccia se ti chiedessi di farlo domattina?”

Jared lo guardò bene in faccia e poi sorrise:

“Sputare in faccia a una cosa tanto meravigliosa? Sarei pazzo a farlo.”

“Io…non sono meraviglioso, Jared.”

“Schhh…lascialo decidere a me.” Gli disse jared, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.

Jensen lo abbracciò di nuovo, e jared ricambiò.

Un abbraccio dolce, struggente.

Jared era felice, cosi felice che non diede peso alla stretta di Jensen, quasi disperata, timorosa del fatto che Jared potesse scivolargli via.

Domattina. Domattina si sarebbero detti tutto.

 

 

Ma domattina successe la catastrofe. La fine di quel meraviglioso sogno.

La fine di tutto.

Quando ci fu quella telefonata, Jared pensò che Jensen fosse semplicemente geloso e gli venne un po’ da ridere.

Ancora non aveva capito che aveva intenzione di mollare tutto per lui?

 

Ma poco più tardi capi perché Jensen era cosi nervoso.

Jensen era troppo nervoso per essere solo geloso.

E quando Jared capi perché, avrebbe solo voluto sbatterlo via dalla sua casa, dalla sua stanza…dal suo letto!

E invece rimase li a chiedergli perché.

Lacrime di rabbia e di senso di colpa.

Di rabbia perché Jensen gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

Di rabbia perché scopri in quel momento che il mostro che aveva spezzato quello di Jensen, era proprio lui!

 

Come aveva potuto fare questo a Jensen?

Come aveva potuto Jensen fare questo a lui?

Come aveva potuto fare questo a loro due?

Lui, Jensen, entrambi!

 

Perdonami, voleva supplicarlo, piangendo!

Sei un mostro! Voleva gridargli nello stesso momento!

 

 

"Io non ti conoscevo, Jensen! Non ti dovevo nulla, era lei che doveva rimanerti fedele! Io non c’entravo niente!!”  
Ma Jared sapeva che non era vero.. Lui c’entrava….c’entrava eccome…ma in quel momento non gli importava…non voleva più saperne né di lui né di Vicki…voleva solo che andassero tutti e due all’inferno, e odiava Vicki sopra ogni altra cosa…anche più di Jensen.

 

“Jared, lasciami spiegare.”

“spiegare cosa? È tutto talmente evidente” disse jared con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “è tutto cosi tremendamente chiaro…è tutta una tremenda soap opera, e neanche cosi tanto originale, soprattutto per la conclusione.” disse Jared con la voce rotta e gli occhi sempre più lucidi .

Jared si sentiva usato, tradito, ferito e non voleva sentire altro…l’idea che per Jensen era stato solo una vendetta, era insopportabile…

“Tu..mi hai usato…e pensare che io mi stavo anche….ahhhhh” ringhiò Jared, in un momento di frustrazione.

“Che cosa? Che cosa? Dillo, Jared. Che anche tu mi ami, come ti amo io, è cosi, vero?”

Jared scuoteva la testa freneticamente. Forse sarebbe scoppiato.

Non voleva dirlo!!

“Vattene…”

“Jared, ti scongiuro, se ci tieni un po’ a me….”

“IO NON TI VOGLIO!!!” gli gridò Jared con quanto fiato aveva in gola.

“E adesso vattene” gli disse poi, ora piangendo proprio.

 

Sapeva di star ferendo Jensen, ma non lo voleva più intorno. Era troppo doloroso.

Non era vero che non lo voleva. O forse si.

Lo amava ma in quel momento non voleva più vederlo.

 

Jared rimase seduto sul pavimento di fronte alla porta, che si teneva le mani sulla testa, continuando a piangere, cercando di non guardare Jensen uscire dalla sua casa, per sempre….

 

  
***

 

Jared stava pensando a tutti questi ricordi, mentre piangeva nella sua casa.

Guardava le foto che avevano scattato insieme allo zoo e le buttò per terra con rabbia,

senza però avere il coraggio di stracciarle.


	12. Vai da lui

“Aspetta….mi stai dicendo….che sei gay???”

“Abbassa la voce!” disse Jensen. “No, no, cioè….non credo…io…non ci ho mai pensato….non credo che mi piacciono gli uomini…io….è solo con Jared che….solo con lui…”

 

“Cazzo, amico, la faccenda è più seria di quello che avevo immaginato.” Disse Castiel, con una matita in bocca.

 

“Si, cazzo, Cas…io…io credo di esserne….innamorato…” disse Jensen mettendosi le mani nei capelli.

 

“Di un gigolò? Amico, lascia che ti dica che hai scelto proprio la persona più sbagliata che c’è per inammorarti..” disse lui.

“Già…ma non si sceglie di chi innamorarsi, giusto?” chiese Jensen, sedendosi sulla panchina del parco.

“Innamorarsi di Jared Padalecki non è poi cosi un’assurdità. È un tesoro, e lascia che ti dica che potresti essere proprio il suo tipo.” Disse Castiel.

“oh, lo dici solo perché sono tuo amico…non pensare che non lo sap….aspetta” disse d’un tratto sorpreso e nervoso Jensen. “come fai a sapere che è un tesoro?” chiese Jensen, alzandosi.

“L’ho…semplicemente intuito…intuizione…” disse Castiel nervoso.

“No no no…tu…tu lo conosci…” disse Jensen strizzando gli occhi e puntandogli un dito.  
“Ti sbagli, io non…”

“Ci sei…Dio…ci sei andato a letto.” Realizzò Jensen sgranando gli occhi e spalancando la bocca, e poi risedendosi sulla panchina.

“Ascolta, so che ora sei sconvolto….”

“No, no, ti prego, non dire niente” disse Jensen, strizzando gli occhi, fermandolo con la mano senza guardarlo.

“Non sapevo di te e Jared…” disse Castiel , mortificato.

“Si si…okay….” Disse Jensen, scioccato.

“Comunque posso dirti che, per quanto ho conosciuto di lui, è un ragazzo eccezionale, dal cuore d’oro.”

Jensen cercò di non pensare al fatto che jared fosse stato anche con il suo amico, e fece un debole sorriso.

“io invece ho il cuore spezzato…e forse anche lui….”

“Bene, vuol dire che siete innamorati.” Concluse Castiel mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Cas, ti prego…non è il momento per le tue frasi da confetto….”

“Amico, lascia che ti dica che hai per le mani qualcosa di bello…concentrati su questo e non pensare al dramma. Se c’è anche solo una possibilità, giocala.”

Jensen sorrise, guardandolo.

“Questa faceva davvero schifo, Cas….”

“è per questo che mi chiami Cas, no? perché dico frasi da schifo, ma che centrano il bersaglio.” Disse Castiel sorridendo a sua volta.

“O forse il cuore.” Disse Jensen

“Vedi? Constato che impari in fretta.” Disse Castiel. 

 

*

2 ore dopo in un locale….

“Amico, più mi spieghi questa storia….e meno ci capisco! Insomma non riesco proprio a capire la tua filosofia….dici che conoscevi già Jared, giusto?”

“Si…..no!”disse Jensen. “Voglio dire, lo conoscevo dalle stramaledette foto…e da quello che mi hanno detto chi lo conosceva….”

“Fin qui ci sono…e tu…l’hai contattato, perché…..”

“Per una schifosissima vendetta!”

“Ecco, amico, è proprio questo che non capisco….vendetta contro chi??”

“Vicki…volevo…fargliela pagare…volevo che si sentisse umiliata, se l’avesse saputo…e forse anche una vendetta contro Jared!”

“Quindi volevi farlo innamorare di te e poi mollarlo, facendolo soffrire…è cosi?” chiese Castiel, sforzandosi di non giudicarlo.

“No!! io volevo fargliela pagare, ma non volevo farlo innamorare di me…e di certo non volevo farlo soffrire!”

“Okay, amico…ora non ti seguo più….” Disse Castiel alzando le mani.

“Io volevo….maledizione….volevo che Vicki sapesse che anche io ero stato con lui…volevo umiliarla…e forse nello stesso tempo credevo che siccome eravamo stati con la stessa persona, saremmo riusciti a perdonarci a vicenda….ricominciare…”

“ma questa cosa non ha senso…” disse Castiel inorridito. “Come hai potuto pensare che funzionasse?”

“Invece per quanto riguarda Jared, volevo solo che scoprisse , al momento opportuno, chi ero…volevo che si sentisse stranito, in colpa, usato anche….ma non pensavo di farlo innamorare di me, non pensavo sarebbe proprio potuto succedere…e di certo non volevo farlo soffrire”

“Amico, tu hai bisogno di uno psicologo….il piano ha avuto delle falle, scommetto.”

“Infatti. Jared si è rivelato tutt’altro da ciò che credevo…pensavo fosse una persona vuota, senza sentimenti, superficiale, insensibile, sciocca….e invece era tutt’altro! Si è rivelato….gentile, generoso, inteligente, profondo, sensibile….amabile…”  
“Si, vabbè, le classiche cose che si dicono quando si è innamorati…”

“Quando lui mi è vicino, mi trema il cuore…”

“Cazzo, Jensen….”

"Già...." 

“Hai mai provato questa cosa con Vicki?”

“Io…no” disse Jensen, abbassando la testa, imbarazzato.

“Cazzo….”

“Già….”

“Beh…ehm…stavi dicendo?” chiese Castiel cercando di riscuotersi dalla suggestione.

“Beh, insomma….già la prima volta che lo vidi, capii che non era il ragazzo che pensavo…volevo mollare tutto e andarmene, ma qualcosa mi ha trattenuto…all’inizio credevo che fosse sempre la sete di vendetta, ma ora capisco che forse…stavo cominciando già ad innamorarmi di lui, senza saperlo….”

“Cosa hai deciso di fare?”

“Volevo continuare a conoscerlo….volevo cercare di capire…sai che ho studiato psicologia, Cas. Volevo delle risposte a quello che mi era capitato…e speravo che potesse darmele Jared.”

“Come avrebbe potuto se non sapeva…”

“Non a parole! Io pensavo che conoscendolo…avrei…capito… ma non ha funzionato…anzi mi ha confuso ancora di più la testa, me l’ha fatta sbarellare…” disse Jensen mettendosi le mani sulla testa.

“Cosa pensavi di fare con Vicki?” chiese Castiel.

“Il mio obiettivo all’inizio era riconquistarla…ma poi è stato come se l’avessi…dimenticata…ed è stato il mio più grande errore…”

“Non capisco…”

“Io…ho messo in giro delle voci, e ho chiesto di metterle in giro…ancora prima che incontrassi Jared…i miei amici…ci avrebbero pensato loro…avrebbero fatto sapere a Vicki, a tempo debito, che mi avevano visto con Jared…Vicki sarebbe impazzita di gelosia, e cosi gliel’avrei fatta pagare…”

“Tu sei pazzo. E in che modo gliel’avresti fatta pagare? Voi vi siete lasciati.”

“Ma lei voleva tornare con me…”

“mmm….aspetta…l’amico che vi ha visti allo zoo….l’avevi ingaggiato tu??” chiese Misha esterrefatto.

“NO! per chi mi hai preso? Neanche lo conosco…non personalmente…devo averlo visto qualche volta in compagnia con Vicki, sapevo che erano amici...ma non l’ho cercato io…ma questo ha poca importanza…non ricordavo più , o forse ho voluto dimenticare, che Vicki avrebbe dovuto saperlo…non ho più preso contatti con i miei amici…credevo si sarebbe tutto sciolto in una bolla d’acqua….”

“Ma non è successo…”

“Quando ho riconosciuto il tipo allo zoo…ho avuto paura di perdere Jared, perché temevo che la cosa sarebbe arrivata alle sue orecchie. Di jared! Non di Vicki! Non mi preoccupavo più di cosa avrebbe pensato lei, ma lui! Ho perso la testa…ho cercato di tagliare le gomme alla mia macchina…”

“La BABY?” chiese Castiel inorridito. Sapeva che Jensen impazziva d’amore per la sua Impala.

“Si, ma Jared mi ha scoperto prima ancora che potessi farlo. Oh, Cas…era cosi perfetto anche in questo. Mi ha detto che non c’era bisogno che facessi una cosa del genere alla mia macchina per stare con lui una notte in più da soli.” Disse Jensen mettendosi le mani sugli occhi.

“che…che è successo poi?”

“abbiamo fatto l’amore..ed è stato cosi…stupefacente…stavamo per confessarci i nostri sentimenti, Cas. Ci siamo detti frasi e parole importanti…”

“Tipo?” chiese Castiel illuminandosi. Le storie d’amore struggenti l’avevano sempre fatto innamorare perdutamente.

“Tipo: quando sto con te io non ricordo più chi sono, io so solo che non avevo mai spento il telefono per nessuno prima d’ora, tu non sai quanto sei adorabile…”

“No….” disse castiel a bocca aperta.

“Già…ma non ci siamo detti ti amo…volevamo aspettare domattina…e poi…il resto lo sai…”

“Jensen…”

“io…me l’aspettavo, sai? Quando mi sono svegliato e l’ho guardato dormire…ho pianto…era come se già sapessi in qualche modo che l’avrei perso….” Disse Jensen cominciando a piangere.

“Jensen, vieni qui.” Disse Castiel, abbracciandolo, mentre lasciava che Jensen appoggiasse la testa sul suo petto.

“sono una brutta persona, Cas…” singhiozzò Jensen.

“Adesso non dire stronzate.” Lo rimproverò Castiel. “Okay, non hai di certo dato una bell’immagine di te…di questo te ne rendo atto…e hai fatto una marea di cazzate, una dopo l’altra….ma non sei una brutta persona, il Jensen che conosco io….è stato in Australia, ed ha salvato un tigrotto neonato che si era smarrito e che sarebbe sicuramente morto, se tu non l’avessi raccolto…ricordi?”

“Mpf…”

“E se vuoi, posso rammentarti di quel nido di uccelli che rischiò di cadere in quella cascata se tu non fossi intervenuto…”

“Cas…”

“Sei una bella persona, Jensen..quindi non mollare. Non fare questo a te stesso. E non farlo a lui.”

“Grazie, amico.” Gli disse Jensen sorridendo, ancora con la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Non c’è di che, combinaguai. E adesso và a riprenderti il tuo amore!”


	13. Il chiarimento

Jensen aveva rintracciato Vicki per telefono. Fortunatamente non aveva cambiato il numero.

Jensen non aveva ricevuto notizie di Vicki da quando era successo quello che era successo con Jared…sapeva che aspettava che fosse Jensen a fare la prima mossa. Lei era stata sempre cosi.

Decise quindi di accontentarla, di fare quello che si aspettava da lui. Un’ultima volta.

Vicki non cercò di negare la soffiata del suo amico allo zoo, e neanche il pedinamento. Rispose stizzita, come se fosse un suo diritto.

All’invito di Jensen ad una cena a un ristorante per chiarirsi, disse di si.

 

Jensen immaginava che Vicki si sarebbe presentata in abito elegante. Lei in qualunque occasione doveva presentarsi sempre al meglio. Figurarsi quindi ad un noto ristorante piuttosto prestigioso.

Lei era sempre stata cosi.

 

La aspettò, e tardò per dieci minuti. Quando arrivò, aveva dei tacchi viola vertiginosi, un vestitino vertiginoso dello stesso colore e una borsetta turchese. I capelli raccolti in una coda castana elegante e gli occhi verdi.

Era una bella ragazza, e ci fu un tempo cui Jensen si perdeva nella sua bellezza, ma quel tempo ora era lontano.

Ci fu un tempo in cui impazziva anche per le sue scarpe. Ora invece le trovava volgari.

Jared l’aveva proprio cambiato.

 

Vicki si avvicinò, squadrandolo, storcendo un po’ la bocca.

Jensen sapeva di avere un aspetto un po’ trasandato. Non era propriamente vestito elegante come lei.

Aveva una felpa blu e i jeans, e i capelli erano bagnati col jel, ma non alla rinfusa. Stavano al loro posto diciamo. Non aveva la barba, ma era consapevole di avere lo sguardo stanco e delle rinomate occhiaie.

Ma non era un barbone!

Aveva un aspetto normale, non di un uomo felice, certamente, ma non era un barbone!

Stando con Jared aveva imparato a non dare troppo peso alla sua immagine. Era già un bel ragazzo, non c’era bisogno di comportarsi come uno snob riccone.

“Ciao.” Esordi Vicki.

Jensen la guardò. Voleva fare la dura, ma lo sguardo vacillava. Stava cercando di capire se Jensen era venuto armato o aveva deposto l’ascia di guerra.

“Ciao, Vicki…accomodati.”

Lei assenti e si sedette.

“Beh…è un po’ imbarazzante…” notò Jensen.

“Già…soprattutto per te, scommetto.” Disse Vicki.

Jensen cercò di non rispondere a tono alla frecciatina.

 

“Non ti ho invitato a cena per litigare.” Disse.

“E allora perché l’hai fatto, Jensen? Che cosa ti aspettavi dopo quello che ho…che ho saputo?”

“Tu perché sei venuta?” chiese invece Jensen.

“Io volevo…ero curiosa di sapere che cosa volessi da me, e poi ero curiosa anche di sentire quali ignobili scuse avresti adottato”

“Beh, in realtà nessuna. Sono colpevole, lo ammetto.sono stato a letto con Jared, come hai fatto anche tu.” Disse puntandogli il dito.

Vicki rise.

Arrivò in quel momento il cameriere a prendere il conto e Jensen e Vicki ordinarono due pizze.

Quando se ne fu andato, Vicki riprese il discorso.

“Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?”

“ovviamente.”

“E…e questo che cosa sarebbe, quindi? Una sorta di…vendetta? Contro Jared? Contro me? Contro noi due?” chiese Vicki indicando lei e Jensen. “O contro io e lui?” aggiunse, indicando lei e una persona invisibile.

“Non stavo ragionando. Ho fatto una cazzata e solo adesso riesco a rendermene conto. Ovviamente parlo della vendetta, non del conoscere Jared. Sono contento di averlo conosciuto. È una bella persona.”

Vicki rise.

“Ti prego. Ora addirittura lo stimi? Quanto sei ipocrita?"”

“Sei libera di crederci o no, Vicki, ma ho cambiato idea su Jared. Prima lo credevo un individuo senza valori, superficiale…ho scoperto invece che è un ragazzo buono. Non è stato lui ad avere sbagliato. Ho sbagliato io a non capirlo subito, ma conoscerlo meglio mi ha permesso di farlo.”

“E c’era proprio bisogno che te lo portassi a letto per capire questo???”

“Sei libera di crederci o no, ma non l’avevo premeditato.”

“Bugiardo. Avevi programmato tutto dall’inizio.Hai ammesso che la tua era una vendetta, e ora lo stai negando?”

“Maledizione, è cosi difficile….okay, va bene…all’inizio era quella la mia intenzione, volevo andarci a letto, okay…”

“Ma che bella persona, Jensen…complimenti….”

“ma è stato un flash che è durato pochissimo…fin dal primo giorno che l’ho conosciuto, ho capito che…era una brava persona, e volevo mollare il mio proposito di vendetta.”

“Ma non l’hai fatto!”

“Si, invece….”

“Jensen, ti hanno visto con lui…tutto il mondo ti ha visto con lui!” quasi gridò Vicki.

Jensen da un lato ne era orgoglioso e questa consapevolezza lo convinse di esserne proprio innamorato.

“Volevi farmi soffrire, non è cosi?” rincarò la dose Vicki.

“Si, lo ammetto. Mi dispiace.” Disse Jensen.

“Ti dispiace?? Jensen, guarda cosa siamo diventati…io ti ho fatto del male, tu ne hai fatto a me…che fine ha fatto la coppia felice che eravamo, che doveva sposarsi?”

“Magari sotto qualche corna….”

“Jensen, ascoltami.” gli disse Vicki, cercando di prendergli le mani, ma Jensen le ritrasse.

“Jensen” riprese lei. “possiamo imaprare da tutta questa situazione…tutto accade per una ragione…”

“Si, è quello che penso anch’io….”

“Questa cosa che ci è successa…è come un banco di prova…pensala cosi…un banco di prova…per noi! Ne stiamo uscendo con le ossa rotte, è vero, e io sono ancora molto arrabbiata con te, per quello che hai fatto, ma possiamo uscirne insieme.”

“No, Vicki….”

“Perché??” chiese Vicki con gli occhi gocciolanti di lacrime.

“Io…io non…”

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto, Jensen…ma non pensi di avermela fatta pagare abbastanza ora? Ora noi due possiamo….”

“Ne sono…innamorato…” disse Jensen d’un tratto.

“C- cosa?? Come hai detto?” chiese Vicki, sgranando gli occhi.

“Sono innamorato di Jared, Vicki…è per questo che non riuscivo a lasciarlo, è per questo che il tuo amico ci hai visti insieme allo zoo quel giorno….”

“No…tu…tu non puoi farmi questo….”

“Sei stata tu ad attirarmi tra le braccia di Jared, Vicki…il giorno che hai deciso di cornificarmi con lui…non te l’hanno mai detto che il karma quello che fai te lo rovescia tutto addosso?”

"Tu…tu non ne sei innamorato. È una menzogna! Lo stai dicendo per farmela pagare!”

“Se tu non avessi telefonato quella mattina, ci saremmo dichiarati a vicenda i nostri sentimenti.” Disse Jensen.

“Menti!! Tu l’hai fatto apposta! Tu VOLEVI che lo scoprissi!” 

“Forse una volta…ma non più, non quel giorno…”

“Sei un…..UN VERME. Tu…tu credi di essere una bella persona…ma sei solo una brutta persona…e sei solo un illuso se pensi che Jared ti corrisponda. Lui non ti amerà mai, perché ha capito come sei!”

 

Jensen era ferito da quelle parole, tanto che non gli importava che in sala avessero sentito tutto, tutti quanti.

 

In quel momento suonò il cellulare di Vicki, mentre arrivava il cameriere con le pizze.

 

“Misha, scusa caro, ma non è un bel momento…no, non sto piangendo, figurati. Ti chiamo e ti spiego dopo. Si, sono con lui.”

“Misha?? Il fratello gemello di Castiel?” domandò Jensen, costernato, una volta che Vicki chiuse la chiamata.

 

“Non sono affari tuoi.”

“Non ci posso credere!”

“Senti, MIsha è una cara persona…”

“Ti sei portata a letto anche lui??”

“Che diavolo ti frega!!”

“Mi frega, perché Cas è un mio amico e…oh, al diavolo. Sembra una tremenda soap opera e anche di bass’ordine…”

“Cos…”

“io non voglio far parte di tutti questi traffici sporchi. Quand’ero con Jared mi sembrava di essere cosi…pulito…”

“Pulito? Con un gigolò?? Con quello che stavi nascondendo? Ti sopravvaluti un po’ troppo.” Lo prese in giro Vicki.

Jensen la guardò con odio.

“Credi di essere migliore di me, dopo quello che hai fatto? Davvero?” chiese lei essendosi accorta del suo sguardo.

“Vedi..c’è una differenza tra noi, Vicki…io non ti avrei mai tradita con un altro, se non ne fossi stato innamorato…”

“Ma è quello che invece avevi in progetto di fare!”

“E se fossi stato realmente innamorato di te…”

“…….”

“Si…io credevo di amarti, Vicki…credevo di avere la vita che ho sempre voluto…ma era…un accontentarsi…non era…le emozioni che provo, e che ho provato con Jared, io…non le ho mai provate con noi…non era vero amore…e ci ho messo tempo per capirlo…anzi, forse, devo…ringraziarti…”

Vicki digeri quell’amara confessione, e poi disse:

“BASTARDO!” e gli buttò la pizza ormai fredda, tutta in faccia.

“auguri con il tuo amichetto!!!” gli gridò dietro Vicki, andando via dal locale.

 

“Signore, mi duole dirle che le pizze le dovrà pagare lo stesso, anche se non le ha consumate.” Gli disse un cameriere, mortificato, vedendolo in quello stato, tra le risatine generali dei presenti,mentre Jensen si ripuliva della pizza, e guardava ormai nauseato anche la sua, che non era stata toccata.

“Non importa.” Gli disse. Non gliene fregava niente delle pizze. Erano solo una scusa per vedere VIcki e cercare di chiarirsi e mantenersi in buoni rapporti.

Aveva sperato scioccamente che potessero perdonarsi a vicenda e che Vicki potesse essere felice per lui.

Era uno sciocco. La gente era sempre invidiosa della felicità altrui, soprattutto quando non ne faceva parte e soprattutto quando si sentiva in colpa per cose pregresse.

Solo Jared era diverso. Solo lui aveva il cuore puro.

Solo con lui, Jensen riusciva a essere una persona migliore.


	14. La foto

 

 

Jensen aveva provato di tutto per riparlare con Jared.  
  
Aveva provato con bigliettini di scuse messe sotto la porta, con mazzi di rose recapitate a casa, con telefonate insistenti, cui Jared aveva messo giù…  
  
E se non l’amasse davvero? E se si fosse sbagliato? Jensen si tormentava con questi quesiti.  
  
Però…non riusciva a smettere di pensare alle sue lacrime…alla sua faccia ferita e sconvolta, quando aveva saputo la verità su Vicki e lui.  
  
Non poteva essere solo orgoglio ferito , e se lo amava, non poteva essere scomparso già tutto cosi, per questa cosa.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jared non si dava pace. Quello che gli aveva fatto Jensen, era….  
  
Malvagio? Meschino? Perverso? Ingiusto?  
  
 **Doloroso…**  
  
Se Jensen pensava che i suoi regali sarebbero serviti a rabbonirlo, si sbagliava di grosso.  
  
Jared pensava di aver a che fare con qualcosa di grosso…come… **una favola…**  
  
Non si aspettava di certo una vendetta.  
  
Si piegò in due, tenendosi lo stomaco. Aveva ripreso a fargli male, per il dolore di tutta quella faccenda.  
Forse col tempo sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare Jensen…  
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jensen pedinava sempre Jared a distanza, e da quello che aveva potuto vedere dalla settimana trascorsa da quando era successo tutto quel casino, Jared non era stato con nessuno.  
  
O era cosi oppure non aveva ricevuto clienti a casa.  
  
Questa cosa tornò a farlo sperare. Se Jared non era corso subito a riprendere il suo lavoro, dopo quella brutta esperienza, doveva essere rimasto davvero scottato…  
  
E se era rimasto scottato, voleva dire che…anche lui lo amava come lo amava lui!  
  
Però…però, se questo sentimento fosse stato rovinato da quello che aveva fatto Jensen?  
Jensen sperava di no.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jared non poteva più andare avanti cosi. Era una settimana esatta che si trascinava da un bar all’altro, oppure si rinchiudeva a casa, per non dover pensare a Jensen.  
  
Odiava quello che gli aveva fatto Jensen.  
  
Odiava la vendetta, odiava i regalini insulsi che gli faceva Jensen per farsi perdonare,  
  
ma non odiava lui!  
  
Ne era innamorato. Si. Si era innamorato come un adolescente.  
  
Che vergogna, pensava.  
  
Quella sera però, voleva dare un taglio a tutto. Anche a Jensen.  
  
Aveva accettato di vedere un cliente, e questa volta era la volta buona che girava pagina. Se lo sentiva.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jensen era appostato di nascosto a pochi metri dall’appartamento di jared, con il binocolo in mano, sentendosi un maniaco sessuale, quando vide Jared e una figura entrare nell’appartamento.  
  
Era notte.  
  
Jensen si sentiva male. E cosi Jared stava davvero provando a dimenticarlo.  
  
Voleva andarsene. Scappare lontano. Guidare a fari spenti nella notte, per vedere se poi era cosi tanto difficile morire…ma restò invece inchiodato li.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jared e il tizio si stavano baciando. Jared stava già cominciando a sbottonargli i bottoni della camicia, affannosamente, quando con un colpo di gomito, non urtò il suo portafoglio, che era appoggiato sul suo comodino.  
  
Cadde il portafoglio e cadde anche una piccola foto polaroid all’interno.  
  
Jared si riscosse dal bacio, sgranando gli occhi alla vista.  
   
  
Lui con in braccio un piccolo tigrotto e Jensen al suo fianco, allo zoo.  
  
Sospirò, e poi la prese in mano, tremando.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
C’era qualcosa che non andava sicuramente nella vista di Jensen. Forse doveva farsela controllare.  
  
Gli sembrava quasi che il tizio che fosse con Jared stava riuscendo dal suo appartamento.  
  
Da solo!  
  
Eppure Jared non l’ha mai fatto. I suoi clienti hanno sempre dormito da lui. Non era da Jared cacciarli nel bel mezzo della notte, o almeno, non pochi minuti dopo che erano entrati.  
  
Il tizio procedeva a passo svelto. Sembrava incazzato.  
  
Jensen gli corse dietro senza rifletterci troppo.  
   
  
“Ehi, mi scusi!” cominciò.  
  
Il tizio lo guardò con una smorfia.  
  
 **“Castiel????** ” chiese Jensen, stupefatto.  
  
“No, non sono lui! Un sacco di gente mi confonde con lui. Ma in realtà sono suo fratello. Quello bello!” disse lui.  
  
 **“Misha???** ” Jensen era sbalordito.  
  
“eh già…e tu chi sei, amico? “  
  
“Lascia perdere. Ne parleremo un’altra volta…piuttosto, ti ho visto entrare con Jared, il gigolò….” Disse Jensen imbarazzato.  
  
“m- mh…hai intenzione di andarlo a dire a mio fratello?”  
  
“Cos…no, non mi interessa…io volevo solo chiederti perché, perché sei uscito subito dopo pochi minuti…avete…litigato?”  
  
“Mmm senti amico, qui la cosa si sta facendo abbastanza inquietante. Perché diavolo dovrebbe interessarti? Lo conosci?”  
  
“Io…no…ma mi hanno detto che è un tipo gentile…uno molto generoso e che non ha l’abitudine di cacciare via i suoi clienti nel bel mezzo della notte.” Recitò Jensen, cercando di essere convincente.  
  
“Mmm…senti, amico, che rimanga tra me e te…quel tipo non ha tutte le rotelle a posto, quindi se stavi pensando di farci un giro,  **lascia perdere!”**  
  
“P- perché?” chiese Jensen, reprimendo l’impulso di dargli un pugno.  
  
“Beh…è stato lui a insistere per portarmi a casa sua, ha cominciato  a baciarmi, ad eccitarmi, a spogliarmi, e poi…quando sembrava che la nottata si sarebbe conclusa nel migliore dei modi…. **si è messo a frignare come una feminuccia!!** ”  
  
“Come hai detto??”  
  
“Ma si…come una bambinetta! Diavolo, mi ero rivolto  a lui per un po’ di svago e spensieratezza…e mi ritrovo con questo qua che….”  
  
“Frena, frena…perché si è messo a piangere?”  
  
“Che ti importa? È uno svitato, te l’ho detto.”  
  
“ **Ti prego** , dimmelo! Sono davvero, molto curioso.” Disse Jensen lentamente.  
  
“Beh…uhm…mi pare di ricordare che…gli è caduta una foto da un portafoglio, lui l’ha vista ed è scoppiato a piangere! “  
  
“C- che cosa ritraeva la foto?”  
  
“Lui, con in braccio un tigrotto, vicino ad un altro ragazzo…aspetta,  **ma sei tu!!”**  
  
Jensen aveva trattenuto il fiato, ricordando dove era stata scattata quella foto.  
  
“Si…sono io…puoi dirmi quello che è successo dopo? Per favore!” lo supplicò Jensen.  
  
“Io…che vuoi che ti dica…me ne sono andato! I tipi frignoni non mi sono mai piaciuti…lui mi ha supplicato di restare, ma….”  
  
Jensen avrebbe voluto spaccargli il naso, ma si trattenne.  
  
“mmm….beh, allora è tut….aspetta, sei sicuro che…le cose siano andate in questa maniera?” chiese poi sospettoso.  
  
L’uomo si mosse un po’ a disagio.  
  
“Per favore, non mentirmi. È importante per me!” disse Jensen.  
  
L’uomo si fece serio e un po’ triste, e sciolta la maschera di superbia, disse:  
  
“Okay…le cose non sono andate cosi…dopo che l’ho visto piangere, ho cercato di consolarlo…mi ha fatto una tenerezza assurda…ma lui…lui mi ha mandato via…diceva che voleva restare da solo.”  
  
“okay…grazie per….per esser stato sincero.” Disse Jensen, triste.  
  
L’uomo annui.  
  
“Sei Jensen, vero?”  
  
“Io…come fai a…”  
  
“Lui mormorava il tuo nome, guardando quella foto…”  
  
“……”  
  
“e suppongo tu sia anche l’ex fidanzato di Vicki….”  
  
Jensen lo guardò senza dire niente. Misha capi che Jensen sapeva che lui era stato con Vicki e poco prima aveva cercato di portarsi a letto anche jared.  
  
“Cazzo, per non avermi ancora spaccato la faccia,per Vicki, devi esserne proprio innamorato. Di lui!” disse Misha precisando e sorridendo.  
  
Jensen non rispose. Le braccia immobili lungo i fianchi.  
  
“Non arrenderti. “ gli disse solo, guardando prima lui e poi gettando un’occhiata all’appartamento di Jared, come ultima cosa, sorridendo, e andandosene.  
  
Jensen rimase ancora li, impalato, a razionalizzare il fatto che Jared aveva pianto, guardando la loro foto.  
   
   
 


	15. Di notte so che pensi a me, amore....nel buio cerchi sempre le mie mani...

Il telefono squillò di prima mattina, mentre Jensen stava ancora dormendo.  
  
Guardò la sveglia…le sette e un quarto.  
  
Guardò poi il display sul telefonino.  
  
**Vicki**.  
   
“Quella donna è un vero diavolo.” Disse Jensen ad alta voce.  
  
Poi decise di rispondere a quello squillo insistente.  
   
“Per la miseria, Vicki. Sono le sette e un quarto! Potevi aspettare almeno un altro paio d’ore!” esordi Jensen.  
   
“Jensen…io volevo chiederti scusa.”  
   
“Cosa ti ha impedito di farlo tra due ore?”  
   
“Non potevo…più aspettare…dovevo dirti qualcosa.”  
   
“M- mh….”  
   
“Volevo dirti che hai dimenticato qualcosa qui da me….”  
   
Jensen si fece di colpo agitato. “Che cosa?”  
   
“è il sogno…di una strada senza fine…se vuoi possiamo percorrerne ancora un po’ insieme.”  
   
Jensen sospirò. Vicki e le sue stramaledette metafore nei momenti meno opportuni.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace, …ne ho presa un’altra di strada…”  
   
“Ma….”  
   
“Addio, Vicki….”  
   
“Jensen, non ti azzardare a riattaccare, Jens…”  
   
Ma Jensen l’aveva fatto, poi aveva spento il telefono, e poi con un grosso sospiro di esasperazione, era ritornato a dormire.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jensen sapeva che quella sera Jared sarebbe stato a teatro, a vedere il musical di Romeo e Giulietta.  
  
Gli aveva detto che ci sarebbe andato quella sera…aveva prenotato tre settimane prima.  
  
Ci teneva particolarmente, e Jensen fu stupito di quanto ancora se lo ricordasse. Faceva male ed era struggente da morire, perché rievocava pensieri e momenti felici di quando ancora Jared non lo odiava..di quando ancora stavano insieme.  
   
Non poteva lasciarsi scappare l’unica occasione che avesse di parlargli.  
  
Dette una generosa mancia di 100 dollari al bodyguard, per lasciarlo passare, senza biglietto.  
   
Lo spettacolo era appena cominciato, e le luci si stavano spegnendo, ma Jared riusci a vedere lo stesso Jensen, prima che fossero oscurate completamente.  
   
  
Stava li fermo, senza dire niente, e lo fissava.  
   
  
Ora, se Jared non fosse stato perdutamente, irrimediabilmente innamorato di lui, probabilmente l’avrebbe visto come una cosa solo dannatamente inquietante e ne avrebbe avuto paura.  
Invece, aveva paura si, ma dei suoi sentimenti…appena lo vide, disse solo:  
  
“No!”  
   
Fu un momento, e poi le luci si oscurarono. Jared perse la testa e cominciò a scappare dal locale, in preda al panico. Cadde due volte, ma non si fermò, finchè non fu fuori.  
   
  
Una volta fuori dal locale, continuava a guardarlo, chiedendosi se Jensen lo stesse seguendo. Ad un occhio esterno, sarebbe quasi potuto sembrare che lo stesse aspettando, per esser sicuro che fosse cosi.  
   
  
Quando riconobbe la sagoma di Jensen arrivare, riprese a correre, cercando di seminarlo.  
  
Quella era una zona piena di vicoli, e lui li imboccò. Uno, due, tre.  
   
  
Si fermò per riprendere fiato. aveva il fiatone.  
  
Jared non si ricordava, o forse non aveva mai dato troppo peso al fatto che erano delle stradine che si incrociavano un po’ tutte da più direzioni, quindi fu sorpreso quando credendo di aver seminato Jensen, si senti scaraventato al muro da una figura con una forza sovrumana, nell’ombra.  
   
  
Jared aveva trattenuto il fiato per lo spavento, ma sapeva che era lui.  
   
  
Jensen voleva solo parlare con Jared. Non aveva intenzione di agire in quel modo, ma quando lo vide scappare da lui in quel modo,  **ancora** , qualcosa scattò in lui. Una potenza e un furore primitivo, quasi primordiale. L’istinto che probabilmente provano le leonesse quando devono difendere i loro cuccioli, o forse gli uomini dell’età della pietra, nei confronti delle loro donne.  
   
Possessione pura.  
   
  
Lo baciò subito, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle di Jared, prima che avesse il tempo di divincolarsi, o di scappare ancora.  
   
Percepi il panico che invase Jared in quel momento. Un panico che forse non aveva a che fare con la paura di lui, ma con la paura verso i suoi stessi sentimenti.  
   
Una gara che forse Jared non voleva affrontare, per non rischiare di perdere.  
   
Lo baciò con passione, circondandogli il viso con entrambe le mani, sentendosi per una volta tanto padrone della situazione, sentendo che per una volta era lui quello che guidava.  
   
Pensava che sarebbe stato più difficile far capitolare jared, convincerlo a rispondere il bacio, ma nel momento in cui cercò la sua lingua, la trovò subito…come se fosse li, pronta, che aspettava quella di Jensen.  
   
Jensen cercò di mettere dentro in quel bacio tutto l’amore che provava per lui, cercò di dimostrarglielo e di farglielo sentire in quell’unico bacio.  
   
Jared dal canto suo, lo seguiva, e Jensen era stupito di sentire le sue mani suoi suoi fianchi. In quel modo. Erano appoggiati su di lui, non per cacciarlo, ma per tenerlo a sé, e questa cosa l’aveva colpito e lo stava rendendo felice.  
   
  
Il bacio si fece più lento man mano che accennava a finire. Non fini in modo brutale, ma da appassionato qual era, si fece via via sempre più lento, fino ad arrivare a lenti baci a fior di labbra. Jensen lo baciava, e poi si staccava col viso, e poi si riavvicinava e lo baciava ancora, e poi ripeteva lo stesso procedimento. Cosi per cinque volte, e Jared gli andava incontro.  
   
Sembrava come se i due volessero dire: “ancora….ancora uno…ancora solo uno e poi basta.”  
   
Quando finalmente si staccarono, il silenzio calò su di loro, ma Jensen sorrise, accarezzandogli le guance.  
   
Jared lo guardava esterrefatto e con una nota di tristezza negli occhi.  
   
“Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto, ma una cosa di tutta questa menzogna è vera…il fatto che ti amo!”  
   
Jared sgranò gli occhi, e chiese: “Davvero?”  
   
Jensen annui con la testa. Allora Jared si allontanò di pochi metri.  
   
“Io…non pensavo che fosse vero…”  
   
Jensen lo guardò per cercare di capire se ne era sollevato oppure spaventato.  
   
Sembrava che fosse entrambe le cose.  
   
Negli occhi di Jared lesse anche speranza, e conflitto, forse.  
   
“Io non so…non so se posso perdonarti…” disse Jared, abbassando lo sguardo.  
   
  
“Non mi importa….”  
   
Jared alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e con una punta di fastidio.  
   
“Cosa??”  
   
“Non mi importa, Jared. Non cerco il tuo perdono, anche se lo vorrei…ma sarebbe egoista da parte mia…io…posso sopportare il fatto che tu non mi perdonerai mai, perché lo merito, posso sopportare questo, se tu mi ami!”  
   
Jared rimase senza parole.  
   
“Posso sopportare di non avere il tuo perdono, ma non posso sopportare…che tu non mi ami!” disse Jensen, facendosi forza per non far gocciolare le lacrime dai suoi occhi.  
   
  
  
Sapeva di star umiliandosi, ma non gli importava. Se lo meritava, dopo quello che aveva fatto.  
   
  
Vide qualcosa negli occhi di Jared e nel modo in cui, incerto, abbassava lo sguardo, e fu quello forse , a fargli prendere coraggio.  
   
Si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, e gli prese le sue mani, e Jared lo lasciò fare, anche quando Jensen se le mise sul suo petto, all’altezza del suo cuore.  
   
Avvicinò ancora di più, timidamente, il suo viso a quello di Jared, e vedendo che Jared non lo mandava via, gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
  
“ **La notte so che pensi a me, amore….nel buio cerchio sempre le mie mani….”**  
   
  Era una cosa che Jensen aveva notato in quelle poche notti che aveva dormito con Jared. Jared nella notte, nel buio, quando dormivano insieme, cercava la mano di Jensen e la stringeva delicatamente. Non lo faceva mai quand’era sveglio, tant’è che era un miracolo che Jensen se ne accorgeva. Magari era nel dormiveglia e si accorgeva di Jared che gli toccava la mano.  
  
Non la stringeva forte, perché non voleva davvero svegliarlo o dimostrargli qualcosa. voleva solo… **sentirla**.  
   
Quando ne parlarono, Jared gli aveva confessato che non sapeva perchè lo faceva, era un riflesso quasi automatico, ed era strano, perché non l’aveva mai fatto con nessuno prima d’ora.  
   
  
Non fu la cosa che fece innamorare Jensen di Jared, ma fu solo l’ennesima cosa che lo fece innamorare ancora più profondamente di lui.  
   
E poi quella rivelazione…sul fatto che non era mai successo con nessuno…Jensen si era sentito cosi… **speciale. Unico.**  
   
Adesso aveva voluto dirgli quella frase, non sapendo e non essendo sicuro se fosse la verità, ma aveva deciso di rischiare comunque.  
   
Evidentemente aveva indovinato, perché Jared, a quelle parole, lo afferrò per la giacca, quasi selvaggiamente, e lo baciò, lo baciò quasi con più veemenza di quella usata da Jensen poco prima.  
   
Jensen gemette per il modo possessivo con cui Jared lo stava tenendo stretto, si ritrovò ad accarezzare le sue braccia, non sapeva se fosse per tenersi ancorato a lui, oppure per una forma di struggente tenerezza.  
   
“Ti….perdono….” gli disse Jared.  
   
Jensen sorrise, ma non erano quelle le parole che voleva sentire.  
   
“Jared…no…ti ho detto che non sei obbligato…” disse sorridendo.  
   
  
“No, Jensen…io non ti perdono, perché devo. Ti perdono, perché… **sono innamorato di te.”**  Gli disse Jared.  
   
Jensen lo guardò sorpreso, e fu talmente intensa l’emozione questa volta, che non riusci proprio a trattenere più le lacrime che gli sgorgarono dal viso, questa volta. Jensen strinse gli occhi, e Jared si innamorò ancora una volta di più, vedendolo cosi. Se Possibile, quando Jensen piangeva, il suo viso diventava ancora più bello.  
   
  
Lo baciò, vinto dalla tenerezza e dall’amore.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non si capisce che ho un'ossessione per la canzone "La notte"dei Modà eh?? :p :p (di notte so che pensi a me...amore...) 
> 
> se siete ancora vivi dopo questo capitolo, vi dico che...preparatevi...ci saranno altri capitoli che, presuntuosamente dico che, secondo me sono più belli di questo xd
> 
> vi stupirete xd
> 
> ciao ciao xd


	16. Mi dispiace signorina, ho preso un impegno dentro il cuore di qualcuno

Jared e Jensen stavano dormendo abbracciati, e nudi, sotto il piumone bianco.

O almeno era quello che pensava Jensen.

In realtà, Jared era sveglio da un bel po’ e guardava Jensen dormire.

Quando Jensen si svegliò, se ne accorse.

“Non hai niente di meglio da fare che guardarmi dormire? Perché non ti trovi un hobby?” lo stuzzicò Jensen.

“L’ho trovato. Guardare te.” Disse Jared.

Jensen lo attirò a sé, girandogli il mento, per dargli un tenero bacio.

“E tu che facevi mentre io ti guardavo?” gli chiese Jared.

“Sognavo te.” Gli disse Jensen, sorridendo, e si baciarono ancora , rotolando sul piumone.

Ridevano, mentre Jensen aveva cominciato a mettere mani un po’ ovunque, quando all’improvviso, il cellulare di Jared squillò.

“Uffa.” Sbuffò Jensen contrariato.

Jared rispose. Un altro cliente.

“m- mh, si, scusa Diane, purtroppo l’appuntamento di oggi è saltato…come? Si, ho già preso un altro impegno. Nel cuore di qualcuno.”

Il cuore di Jensen sussultò a quelle parole.

“non saprei dirti quando potrò liberarmi, Diane….tu conosci una via d’uscita, quando ti smarrisci dentro il cuore di qualcuno? Ecco, lo immaginavo…ti auguro di scoprirlo, Diane. Somiglia molto alla strada per il paradiso.”

Jared mise giù, sorridendo, immaginando quanto sarebbe stato felice Jensen di aver sentito quelle parole, ma ancora prima di girarsi, senti un singhiozzo.

“Jensen!” si preoccupò Jared, vedendolo piangere.

Si tranquillizzò vedendolo sorridere, capendo che le sue erano lacrime di gioie.

“Amore….” Gli disse, estasiato e intenerito, sorridendo davanti a quella reazione cosi tenera…lo attirò a sé, e lo baciò.

Jensen invece di restare su, o anche solo stringerlo, si lasciò andare, quando Jared lo baciò, abbandonandosi a lui, e cosi finirono entrambi di nuovo sdraiati, con Jared sopra di lui.

Jared si rese conto di desiderarlo di nuovo, e quindi spogliò Jensen, e poi spogliò anche lui.

“Penso in fin dei conti di non averti ancora perdonato del tutto….sei pronto a scontare la tua penitenza?” gli chiese lui, malizioso.

“Non vedo l’ora.” Disse Jensen.

 

Fecero l’amore sopra il piumone bianco, con Jensen che ansimava in preda al piacere intenso. Aveva già avuto modo di constatare quanto Jared fosse bravo a letto, ma questa volta era diverso. Questa volta senti anche l’amore di Jared. Ce lo stava mettendo anche durante il sesso.

Gli sembrò di sentirlo anche le prime volte che fecero l’amore, prima della tragedia…ma era diverso allora. Allora Jared aveva il fuoco della sorpresa, travolto dalla passione senza sapere cosa stava succedendo, e in preda a una piacevole confusione.

Stavolta invece lo stava possedendo, amandolo davvero. Sapendo davvero chi era, sapendo delle bugie, delle cose che non sapeva, e con un tipo di amore più intenso, forse.

L’amore di chi ha saputo. Capito. Compreso. Accettato. Perdonato.

E il modo in cui faceva l’amore….Dio…lo faceva lentamente, ma con passione, non preoccupandosi solo di godere, ma anche di farlo star bene.

Jared era cosi. Non riusciva a tener rancore….

E mentre Jensen stava quasi per raggiungere l’orgasmo, Jared pensò bene di sussurrargli a più riprese nell’orecchio:

“Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo.”

E quando Jensen senti quei ti amo, l’orgasmo lo travolse come un fulmine.

Gridò quando lo raggiunse.

Non immaginava che si potesse raggiungere l’orgasmo, per troppa felicità.

 

*

Erano ancora nel letto, sfiniti, per via dell’orgasmo che li aveva travolti, e Jared teneva la mano di Jensen, coccolandosi le sue dita.

“Jensen…devo chiederti scusa…anzi, perdono.”

Jensen lo guardò interrogativo.

“Vicki…” aggiunse subito Jared, per timore che Jensen pensasse che stesse per riferirsi a qualche cliente con cui era stato a letto.

“Ah…ascolta, Jared…non importa…non voglio sentire…”

“e invece devi! Ho ascoltato le tue scuse, e ora tu devi ascoltare le mie. Mi dispiace, Jensen. Sapere che hai sofferto per causa mia…mi distrugge dentro.”

“Amore…” disse Jensen sorridendogli, toccandogli la guancia. “se perdere Vicki mi ha ammalato, conoscere te mi ha guarito.”

“Ma Jensen, io…”

“Schhh” gli disse Jensen, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra. “Non voglio sentire altro. Tu non mi hai ucciso, Jared, tu mi hai salvato".

“Jensen…” gli disse Jared, cominciando a piangere.

“Riproverei altre mille volte quella sofferenza, sapendo che poi ti incontrerei.” Disse Jensen.

Jared non riusci a dire più niente. Attirato magneticamente dalle sue labbra, lo baciò ancora.


	17. Ti scatterò una foto

Erano passati quattro giorni, e Jensen era a casa di Jared, nella sua cucina, che stava preparando un buon pranzetto per lui.  
  
“Jared! Come la vuoi la pasta? Con la panna o con il tonno? O con entrambi?”  
  
Non ricevendo risposta, lo raggiunse nel suo studio.  
  
O se vuoi posso metterci anche solo dell’amore…quello non manca…” disse Jensen amorevole.  
  
“Jared!” lo richiamò, vedendo che non rispondeva e che era tutto concentrato a guardare qualcosa sul tavolo.  
  
“Eh? Scusa. Stavi dicendo??”  
  
Jensen lo guardò offeso. “Cosa stai guardando?”  
  
“Io…uhh..niente..” menti Jared, ma Jensen gli era già piombato davanti, e aveva preso le foto.  
  
“aspetta!!” lo richiamò jared, cercando di prenderle, ma Jensen le tenne in alto, fuori portata.  
  
Le guardò bene, e rimase sbalordito.  
  
“sono…sono le foto di quando eravamo allo zoo..queste non le avevo mai viste.” Disse.  
  
“Neanch’io. “ rispose Jared.  
  
Le foto ritraevano rispettivamente Jared che fotografava il parco naturale circostante, e Jensen che dalla sua macchina fotografava il paesaggio a sua volta, e forse anche qualche animale.  
  
“Jared…noi…ci…ci siamo fotografati a vicenda??” chiese Jensen, sbalordito.  
  
Già…..a quanto pare…come ti sembra la cosa?” chiese Jared, sorridendo imbarazzato, grattandosi la testa.  
  
“Beh……è…..” disse Jensen, sbalordito…restando senza parole, in soggezione.  
  
“Ossessivo? Compulsivo? Malato? Inquietante?” chiese Jared, preoccupato.  
  
Jensen gli afferrò il viso, baciandolo d’impulso.  
  
“ **Grandioso** ” disse lui, guardandolo negli occhi e sorridendogli dolcemente. Gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
  
“mmm…Jensen…la pasta la voglio con il tonno e la panna insieme!” disse Jared, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
  
“Pensavo che non mi avessi sentito, stronzetto.”  
  
“io non mi perdo una parola di te.” Disse Jared.  

 

 

 

 

<http://40.media.tumblr.com/f8939022ca0f75561ee2388ac03670f8/tumblr_nwkq81qqxf1t0u04do1_1280.jpg>

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il link all'immagine per la foto è alla fine del testo :))


	18. Il suono di un'anima

Jared e Jensen si amavano. Si amavano follemente da quattro mesi.  
  
Tutti ormai avevano imparato a conoscerli, e ad amarli.  
  
Ad amare loro come persone, e ad amare il loro amore.  
  
Era impossibile non amarli. Jensen si era stabilito a casa di Jared, anche se aveva tenuto la sua casa e ogni tanto passava a darci una ripulita e a fermarsi li qualche giorno.  
  
Naturalmente Jared non lasciava che andasse da solo. Se lui si spostava, Jared lo seguiva.  
  
Non facevano un passo l’uno senza l’altro.  
  
A volte avevano timore che restare troppo appiccicati, li potesse poi soffocare.  
  
Però non riuscivano a farne a meno, quindi, quasi inermi aspettavano che scoppiasse la bomba.  
  
Che non scoppiò.  
  
Questo era una felice e meravigliosa sorpresa, che li rese ancora più uniti.  
  
Jared era rimasto senza lavoro, dopo che aveva troncato quello del gigolò, per amore di Jensen, ma Jensen non voleva che restasse senza lavoro…non perché non avrebbe desiderato coccolarlo e viziarlo come un maritino coccola la sua mogliettina, ma perché pensava che era giusto che Jared non stesse a casa, frustrandosi perché non aveva più un lavoro e Jensen si.  
  
Jensen lo aiutò a trovare la sua strada. quella delle fotografie.  
  
Fu Jensen a farglielo notare. Aveva un talento innato nel fotografare le cose.  
  
Questo fu anche quello che pensarono dei fotografi professionisti quando videro le foto di Jared.  
  
Jared cosi, diventò un provetto fotografo, e se la cavava anche molto bene.  
  
Sembrò poi trovare, con grande felicità di Jensen. Proprio in lui, uno dei suoi soggetti preferiti.  
  
Lo fotografava a più riprese , e più in là gli fece anche un ritratto. Nudo.  
  
Jensen godeva di quella situazione, e delle attenzioni amorevoli di Jared.  
  
Quel giorno, però, quando Jared fini il ritratto, si rabbuiò, nel guardarlo.  
  
“C’è qualcosa che non va, amore?” gli chiese Jensen, notando l’espressione rabbuiata.  
  
“Io…non credo che sia venuto poi cosi bene. Tu…sei molto più bello.” Disse Jared.  
   
  
Quello era solo l’inizio di un qualcosa che li avrebbe centrifugati.  
   
   
  
  
  
Jared e Jensen si amavano, e non erano insofferenti l’uno con l’altro, anzi quando erano lontani, con altre persone, capitava che uno dei due trovasse una scusa, per tornare presto a casa dall’altro, e quando l’altro lo vedeva, faceva di tutto per nascondere il sollievo che l’aveva pervaso, appena lo aveva visto, dal compagno.  
  
Si abbracciavano come se non si vedessero da una vita e finalmente si fossero incontrati.  
   
  
Jared  cominciò a notare piccole cose. Quando Jensen si svegliava, lo guardava con una strana espressione….come se fosse spaventato da lui, pensò una volta.  
  
Come se non mi riconoscesse, pensò un’altra volta.  
  
Ma poi lo baciava con passione, e Jared cacciò l’idea che non fosse proprio tutto a posto.  
   
   
  
  
  
Jensen e Jared cominciarono a comportarsi in maniera strana. Chi li vedeva da fuori, chi li conosceva un po’, diceva che li vedeva come estraniati dal mondo, come se stessero camminando in un paese, in un mondo non loro.  
  
Naturalmente davano un po’ tutti la colpa al loro rapporto, che giudicavano troppo esclusivo, malato.  
  
Però Jared stava bene con Jensen , e viceversa. Non sembravano insofferenti, ma assenti, si.  
   
  
Jared capiva che qualcosa stava succedendo a Jensen, ma non riusciva a indagare di più sulla cosa, perché sentiva che qualcosa stava succedendo anche a lui, e non capiva cosa.  
  
Anche se non c’era bisogno dell’altro, per commissioni che alla fine erano stupide, come andare a prendere il pane, o il giornale, Jared chiamava lo stesso Jensen per andare con lui, e l’altro veniva. Non diceva mai di no.  
   
  
  
Camminavano vicini, sentendo un’elettricità che non sapevano spiegarsi, come se i loro corpi dovessero essere vicini, attirati da qualche forza sconosciuta, che loro non comprendevano.  
  
Quando parlavano, sentivano come se stessero dicendo altro, o forse volevano comunicare altro, ma non capivano che cosa.  
  
Jensen andava in cucina, mentre Jared portava in tavola delle pizze, e si concentrava, per restare  **li** , per impedire alla sua mente di vagare altrove.  
   
  
Il contatto fisico tra loro diveniva più possessivo, più fisico, come se volesse andare anche contro le leggi della materia e della fisica.  
  
Jensen gli accarezzava gli zigomi del viso , uno a uno, come se volesse imprimersi ogni dettaglio del suo volto.  
  
Jared si sentiva studiato, radiografato, e senti una forma di paura, anche se non riusciva a capire perché.  
   
  
Poi cominciarono le paranoie. Jared divenne un po’ più ossessivo. Pensava che Jensen gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa.  
  
Ovviamente Jensen non gli stava nascondendo niente, né lo stava tradendo con nessuno, ma Jared, per quanto si fidasse di lui, faceva fatica a spiegare il suo stato d’animo, senza dare l’impressione di accusarlo di qualcosa.  
  
“Tu…non mi stai dicendo tutto di te!” gli diceva Jared.  
  
“Jared, non farmi questo…ti prego…abbiamo superato quella fase…” lo supplicava Jensen, alludendo alla fase in cui non gli aveva detto di Vicki, e gli aveva detto che aveva un nome diverso da quello che in realtà aveva.  
  
“Mi nascondi qualcosa…sento che c’è qualcosa…Jens…”  
   
  
Che ci fosse qualcosa, lo sentiva anche Jensen, ma non riusciva a mettere a fuoco che cosa.  
  
Stava bene con Jared. Stavano bene. E allora che cavolo poteva essere.  
  
Loro si amavano.  
  
Lo vedeva dal loro bisogno di toccarsi, di guardarsi, di fare l’amore.  
  
L’amore c’era ancora tra di loro.  
  
Eppure c’era anche qualcosa.  
   
  
“mostrati a me, fammi vedere chi sei veramente.” Gli sussurrava Jared, inquietante, mentre facevano l’amore, mentre lo penetrava.  
  
Jensen sapeva che Jared diceva queste cose in una sorta di delirio, che non ragionava davvero quando le diceva, che non voleva ferirlo o spaventarlo, quindi non lo rimproverava.  
  
Piuttosto, piangeva, silenziosamente, perché avrebbe tanto voluto dare a Jared quello che voleva.  
  
Fargli vedere chi era veramente.  
  
Non sapeva cosa significasse, ma sapeva che in un certo senso era giusto che Jared lo chiedesse.  
  
Jared non era pazzo. Se lo chiedeva, era perché doveva farlo.  
  
Ma non ci riusciva.  
  
Soprattutto, si accorgeva anche lui di guardare Jared come se cercasse qualcosa di più di quello che vedeva a occhio nudo.  
  
Cosa cercava? La sua anima? Il suo cuore?  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Una notte, Jared mentre stava facendo l’amore con Jensen, senti come se gli successe una cosa spettacolare.  
  
Aveva gli occhi chiusi e si muoveva nel corpo del compagno, quando ad un tratto, vide bianco.  
  
Una luce bianca.  
  
Una luce bianca che si sprigionava nell’universo.  
  
Era potente e accecante come il big bang.  
  
Profonda e infinita come un’anima umana.  
  
In quel momento credette di vedere l’anima delle cose.  
  
L’anima di Jensen…  
   
  
Jared piangeva nel sonno, mentre Jensen gli asciugava una lacrima.  
  
“mmm….cosa?” chiese , svegliandosi.  
  
“Cosi mi spaventi, piccolo…” disse Jensen, triste.  
  
“Io..scusami, ho sognato…credo…”  
  
“Cosa?” chiese Jensen, preoccupato.  
  
“una luce…bianca, accecante, che si stagliava nello spazio infinito…”  
  
“Inquietante…posso capire la paura…l’infinito fa sempre paura…”  
  
“Jensen, non è l’unica cosa…io ricordo…ricordo di aver avuto questa visione mentre facevo l’amore con te!”  
  
“Che cosa???” chiese Jensen, sbalordito.  
  
“Non è stato ora…credo di aver pianto, perché, non riuscivo a togliermi di dosso la sensazione…”  
  
“Ma di quale sensazione parli???”  
  
“in quel momento mi è sembrato…di vedere  **la tua anima** , Jensen…ed ero cosi felice, avevo finalmente tutte le risposte che cercavo…ti vedevo per quello che eri davvero….”  
  
“E chi ero?” chiese Jensen, impaurito.  
  
“Io…io non lo so…non è una spiegazione che si può dare a parole…è come se a livello inconscio avessi capito…ma non so cosa…perché l’ho… **dimenticato!”**  
  
“Jared, mi stai facendo preoccupare moltissimo…”  
  
“Jensen, ti prego di credermi, non sono pazzo.”  
  
“Allora, c’è qualcosa nel nostro rapporto che non va più…è questo che stai cercando di dirmi…”  
  
 **“NO!** Io ti amo, Jensen, ti amo anche più di prima…e questo mi spaventa, ma non te lo dico per non farti preoccupare!”  
  
“Mi stai dicendo che mi ami troppo?”  
  
“ **NO**! non è questo! O almeno…ha qualcosa a che fare con questo, ma è di contorno…non è il problema. Il problema è che sono sicuro che c’è qualcosa che riguarda te! Qualcosa di cui non riesco a ricordare…!” disse Jared.  
  
“Jared, ascolta…ne verremo fuori, te lo prometto. Qualunque cosa sia…ti aiuterò a ricordare, lo farò.” Disse Jensen.  
   
  
Ma Jensen non riusci a mantenere la promessa, perché anche lui provava le stesse cose. Guardava jared, e aveva l’impressione che ci fosse qualcosa che aveva dimenticato, oppure qualcosa di troppo strano. Troppo sbagliato in quello che vedeva.  
  
Eppure lo amava.  
  
Ma Jared non avrebbe capito. Avrebbe sofferto ancora di più e avrebbe pensato che volesse lasciarlo, cosi Jensen non gli diceva niente.  
  
Intanto erano passati sei mesi. Un giorno, mentre Jared era seduto in cucina a tormentarsi, Jared andò da lui, decidendo di prendere in pugno la situazione.  
  
“Jensen, è ora di finirla!” disse.  
  
“NO, Jared. Ti prego, no…se mi sono comportato un po’ male in questi ultimi tempi, perdonami, ti prego…troverò il modo di farmi perdonare…” gli disse Jensen, agitato.  
  
Ma Jared stava scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Non intendevo che NOI dobbiamo finirla, Jensen. Intendevo che questa situazione deve finire!”  
  
“Se solo sapessi cosa devo far finire…” disse Jensen, tenendosi la testa tra le mani.  
  
“Ascolta” disse Jared, prendendogli le mani. “Io ti amo. Tu mi ami?”  
  
“Più del fottuto universo, Jared…”  
  
“Allora, qualunque sia il problema che ci affligge, riguarda noi, è cosi?”  
  
“Io…si, credo di si.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Ti senti soffocato dal nostro rapporto? Non aver paura di ferirmi. Di la verità!”  
  
“per niente al mondo mi sentirei soffocato da te….anzi, più stiamo vicini, più vorrei starti vicino…è come se non riuscissi a saziare questa fame…io ti vedo, ti tocco, ma tu non sei davvero qui vicino a me, è come se fossi…”  
  
 **“Nascosto…”** concluse Jared per lui.  
  
“Io conosco tutto di te, ma è come se non fosse cosi…come se ci fosse altro che non so, come se quello che vedo non è tutto…capisci? E mi sembra di impazzire…perché…io voglio conoscere  **tutto di te** …voglio vedere la…”  
  
“ **La mia anima…** ” concluse Jared, pensieroso.  
   
  
Jensen si alzò frustrato ed iracondo, quasi come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento delle cose che ha detto.  
  
“BASTA!! Spediscimi in manicomio! Non posso più camminare a piede libero! Deliro! Sono un pericolo per tutti, anche per te! Devo farmi curare. Non posso più starti vicino!” quasi urlò.  
  
“Non credo ci sia bisogno di rimedi cosi estremi, Jensen…e poi le medicine non potrebbero fare nulla per questo tipo di problema.” Disse Jared serio.  
  
Sentire Jared chiamarlo esplicitamente  _problema_  gli faceva male, ma aveva ragione lui.  
  
“Stai dicendo che sono pazzo e che devo rimanerci, è cosi? Qual è il prossimo passo, eh? La demenza?”  
  
“Non ho mai detto che sei pazzo…non so se ricordi che ho sofferto degli stessi sintomi, più o meno..poi ho deciso di non parlartene più, per non farti preoccupare…ma la cosa non si è fermata, ha solo rallentato…ma non è finita del tutto…”  
  
Jensen scosse la testa, non volendolo accettare.  
  
“Stai dicendo che stiamo diventando pazzi?”  
  
“No. forse so che cosa è…aspettami qui.” Disse Jared.  
   
  
Spari nel suo piccolo spazio dedicato alla biblioteca, e tirò fuori un poderoso libro, da cui tirò fuori un bigliettino da visita.  
  
Quando lo porse a Jensen, sgranò gli occhi. Tutto poteva aspettarsi, ma non quello.  
  
“No…” disse, in trance.  
  
“Si, invece…è l’unica spiegazione, Jens…”  
  
“Io…non credo a queste cose….”  
  
“Potresti ricrederti, se ti fornissi tutte le testimonianze, e anche le prove che hanno raccolto…” disse Jared.  
  
“Jared, ti stai aggrappando a questa cosa, per giustificare…”  
  
“Non mi sto aggrappando a niente, maledizione, Jens! Facciamo solo un tentativo, che ti costa?”  
  
“Soldi…per prima cosa, tempo come seconda...illusioni e speranze infrante, come terza…”  
  
“Vengono prima di me?” lo sfidò Jared.  
  
Jensen scosse la testa, imbarazzato.  
  
“Non è nel tuo carattere ricattarmi con queste cose, che ti succede?” disse Jensen, nascondendo un piccolo sorriso.  
  
“Da quando mi sono innamorato di te, diciamo che sono diventato anche io egoista.” Lo sfidò Jared, prendendogli il mento.  
   
  
Jensen sorrise, sapeva che Jared diceva quelle cose solo per provocarlo, e per compensare tutte le frasi dolci che gli diceva nell’intimità.  
  
Lo baciò, arresosi alla sua proposta, ma non credendoci veramente.  
  
Si sbagliava.  
   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non uccidetemi, per come ho lasciato il capitolo xd
> 
> non posso dire di più...purtroppo xd
> 
> penso però che ho lasciato indizi sufficienti a far capire di cosa si tratti xd


	19. Vite passate

“Avete mai visitato luoghi in cui vi sembra di esser già stato ma non ricordate dove?” chiese il dottore.“Si.” Risposero loro. “A volte ci sembra di averli già visti in sogno, ma erano…diversi…” aggiunse Jared.

“Vi capita di ricordare delle cose senza sapere come?” chiese il dottore.

“No, ma capita sovente che anticipo quello che sta per dire il mio compagno…come se gli leggessi nella mente , ma le assicuro, dottore, che non sono provvisto di poteri psichici.” Rise Jensen.

“Nella maggior parte dei casi una cosa del genere avviene a causa del forte legame tra gli stessi.” Disse il dottore pensieroso. “Ditemi ancora cos’è che vi turba tanto.”

“Beh…questa forma di…estraniazione che ci è presa…insomma siamo sempre stati molto legati…ma ultimamente di più. È come se Jared fosse di più…per me…più di quello che posso vedere, e per lui è lo stesso.” Disse Jensen imbarazzato, mentre Jared gli stringeva la mano, sorridendo.

“Un amore molto tenero e passionale il vostro.” Disse il dottore. “E anche il modo in cui vi siete conosciuti è bizzarro. Quasi come se fosse….destino…..”

I ragazzi stettero in silenzio.

“Bene…voglio che sappiate che il procedimento è lento e graduale, passeremo per l’ipnosi normale, per poi stabilire se passare alla regressiva. Se ce ne sarà bisogno. Ma prima una domanda fondamentale, e dalla vostra risposta, dipenderà il tutto:

Jared, Jensen, voi credete nelle vite passate?”


	20. Un amore che trascende il tempo

Jared e Jensen avevano cominciato con l’ipnosi regressiva. Il dottore pensò che fosse una buona idea non averli entrambi nella stessa stanza quando procedeva con l’ipnosi verso uno o verso l’altro, per non rischiare di suggestionare o traumatizzare uno dei due…quindi mentre Jared si sarebbe sottoposto a ipnosi, Jensen avrebbe aspettato fuori, e poi sarebbe toccato a lui, e viceversa.  
  
Non furono semplici neanche le cosiddette ipnosi normali. È sempre brutto quando ti costringono a ricordare eventi di quand’eri piccolo, che vorresti dimenticare. Traumi di abbandoni, sensazioni opprimenti di deludere i tuoi, di non essere per loro mai abbastanza…sentirsi un fallimento a scuola, le derisioni dei compagni…solitudine….rabbia… ma loro affrontarono tutto questo con la maturità che contraddistingue l’età adulta…  
  
Ma era solo l’inizio. Ora cominciava la parte difficile.  
  
Il dottore non era sicuro che avrebbe funzionato. Non sempre funziona, ma quello era il suo lavoro.  
   
  
Per ie prime sedute, ci furono scarsi risultati. I ragazzi si agitavano, biascicavano nella trance, ma il blocco della mente vinceva su tutto.  
  
I ragazzi erano sconfortati ma il dottore disse loro di non arrendersi. Era solo nei film che si riusciva ad avere dei risultati al primo colpo, e di non fare gli  **idioti.**  
   
   
  
  
  
Un pomeriggio, mentre Jared era andato all’ennesima seduta, però, accadde finalmente qualcosa. vide…un volto!  
  
Un volto con gli occhi azzurri, le guance piene e i capelli biondi.  
  
Era talmente bello da somigliare a un quadro del botticelli. Aveva i capelli ricci.  
  
Era strano. Non si era mai ritrovato a fare apprezzamenti su altri ragazzi, dopo Jensen….  
  
Il ragazzo sorrideva, e sembrava avvolto da un alone luminoso…come l’immagine di un sogno…  
   
  
Se guardava troppo a lungo l’immagine, poteva vedere come un volto sovrapposto al suo…e somigliava a…..somigliava a quello di Jensen! O forse era solo la sua immaginazione….  
  
“Cosa vedi, Jared?” gli chiese il dottore.  
  
“Un volto…un volto angelico…biondo, occhi azzurri…è cosi bello…ma si sovrappone…a quello di Jensen…non capisco…io…”  
   
   
  
  
L’immagine spari per lasciare spazio a una donnina minuta che pregava in un monastero. Aveva un velo bianco sulla testa che gli copriva il viso, - una suora ?- e jared non sapeva perché ma avrebbe preferito che se lo togliesse. Voleva vedere il suo volto. Con una certa urgenza. Ma lei restò ferma dove si trovava e continuava a pregare.  
  
Jared avrebbe anche voluto vedere il monastero, ma era come se non potesse controllare la sua mente. Vedeva solo quello che la sua mente decideva di fargli vedere.  
“Cosa vedi, Jared?”  
  
“Una donnina, è in un monastero….prega…voglio vedere chi è…ne ho bisogno…ma se n’è andata…se n’è andata…” disse Jared, tirando su con il naso. Il dottore vide che stava piangendo.  
   
  
Poi Jared senti, più che vederle, due sagome abbracciarsi. All’inizio gli sembrò di vederle…una gonna e dei pantaloni piuttosto bisunti, che si avvicinavano l’un l’altra…poi senti solo sussurri…e capi che le sagome si stavano abbracciando.  
  
I sussurri sembravano mille canti contornati da echi. Non riusciva a sentire cosa stessero dicendo. Le loro voci rimbombavano, malgrado stessero sussurrando.  
  
Gli sembrava di percepire la voce della donnina. Ed era cosi dolce…  
  
Anche l’uomo era rimasto addolcito dalla sua dolcezza, sembrava…e gli rispondeva in modo gentile.  
  
Anche se non capiva cosa si stessero dicendo, intuiva che i loro dialoghi erano affettati, e dolci.  
  
Affettati? Perché ha pensato a quel termine cosi antico? Non era da lui.  
   
  
“Cosa vedi, Jared?  **Cosa vedi???** ” gli chiese il dottore, colpito, vedendo che Jared sembrò farsi più agitato e coinvolto.  
  
“Due persone…si stanno abbracciando…non capisco quello che dicono…ma sono cosi dolci…lei è cosi dolce…e lui…è cosi innamorato di lei…”  
   
  
E poi il dottore lo svegliò.  
  
Jared si accorse, svegliandosi, di aver pianto…le lacrime gli lambivano ancora gli occhi.  
  
Il dottore gli sorrise, orgoglioso, e gli porse un pacco di fazzoletti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jensen aveva visto Jared correre via precipitosamente dallo studio del dottore e aveva cercato di inseguirlo, preoccupatissimo dalla sua reazione…ma il dottore, che se lo aspettava, era subito intervenuto per fermarlo.  
  
“Lascialo stare, Jensen…è il tuo turno adesso, non puoi saltare l’appuntamento!” gli disse, bloccandogli le spalle.  
  
“Al diavolo l’appuntamento…voglio vederlo, parlargli…è sconvolto!” disse Jensen.  
  
“E questo significa…che ha funzionato, diamine! Ora entra anche tu nel mio studio, altrimenti sarà stato tutto inutile!”  
   
  
C’era qualcosa nello sguardo di quel dottore, che convinse Jensen. Non aveva mai abbandonato Jared prima d’ora, ma qualcosa gli diceva che qualunque cosa fosse, non era in pericolo….  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Il dottore aveva timore che vedere Jared in quelle condizioni, avrebbe reso più difficoltosa l’ipnosi e lo stato di trance. Temeva che la mente di Jensen, focalizzata su Jared che se ne andava via in quel modo, sconvolto, potesse rimanere bloccata li, e non riuscire ad andare oltre, invece, sorprendentemente Jensen cadde in trance, abbastanza presto.  
   
  
  
Non era scontato che a Jensen sarebbe capitata la stessa cosa capitata a Jared. O comunque non oggi. Una possibilità su un milione, forse.  
  
Ma forse aveva sottovalutato quanto le menti e i cuori dei due ragazzi fossero unite. Come una sorta di telepatia, la mente di Jensen aveva in qualche modo captato cos’era successo a Jared, e desiderava rivivere la stessa cosa.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
L’ipnosi era cominciata….neanche il dottore lo credeva possibile, ma inaspettatamente Jensen cominciò a vedere anch’esso qualcosa.  
   
  
Vide una donna, con una treccia castana, sciogliersi i capelli, con aria allegra, facendo una piroetta e guardandolo con sguardo luminoso. Aveva un vestito bianco, di lino.  
E lo sguardo di una bimba.  
  
Jensen senti come se quella persona fosse molto importante per lui.  
   
  
  
“Cosa vedi, Jensen??”  
  
“C’è questa donna…è cosi carina…la guardo, e la amo. Si, la amo…la voglio tutta per me…solo io…” disse in trance Jensen, con tono innamorato.  
   
  
L’immagine cambiò, e due mani si unirono insieme con gesto amorevole.Jensen vide solo le mani, ma non potè non notare i piccoli anelli d’oro che incorniciavano le loro dita.  
  
Gli sembrò di notare anche delle spalle, e capi di star guardando l’immagine, vivendola in prima persona.  
  
Stava abbracciando una persona, e gli….. **le**  teneva le mani.  
   
  
“Cosa vedi, Jensen? Dimmi cosa vedi.” Lo incitò il dottore.  
  
“Sono abbracciato a qualcuno…forse è la donna di prima…noi abbiamo degli anelli…penso…. **so..** che stiamo guardando gli anelli…io accarezzo con una mano i  **nostri**  anelli…e lei mi guarda e sorride…” disse Jensen felice.  
  
“ **La vedi?**  Vedi lei che ti sorride?” chiese il dottore, stupito.  
  
“”No! io…io…. **ricordo…** ” disse Jensen.  
   
  
Vide poi, il corpo del ragazzo che ormai aveva classificato come sé stesso, sdraiarsi sul letto con la donna. Erano nudi, e vedeva lei con i suoi occhi.  
  
La donnina che quasi timida, aveva poggiato il mento sulla sua spalla, mentre piano strusciava la testa su di essa.  
  
Lui che le accarezzava teneramente i capelli.  
  
Forse erano i preliminari prima di fare l’amore, ed erano cosi dolci.  
   
   
  
  
E poi il dottore lo svegliò.  
  
Jensen sui senti strano. Avrebbe voluto restare in quel sogno di beatitudine ancora un po’. Ora vedeva lo studio buio, e sentiva anche un po’ freddo. E silenzio…tanto silenzio.  
  
Dov’erano finiti quei suoni come centomila canti che gli sembrava di sentire?  
   
  
“So che adesso sei sconvolto, Jensen, ma è normale. devi razionalizzare quello che hai visto, e forse ti ci vorrà più di un momento per realizzare che quello che hai visto, è una cosa  **bella."**  
   
  
“La donna che stingevo, e che abbracciavo…un simile struggimento di dolcezza, l’avevo provato finora solo con  **Jared!** ”  
  
“Capisco…”  
  
“Mi sono sentito cosi in colpa…ero cosi felice, e per tutto il tempo ero felice e mi sentivo in colpa nello stesso momento, mi sembrava di…tradirlo…per tutto il tempo ho pensato a lui…fino a quando non mi sono reso conto che…. **era lui…** ” disse Jensen, piangendo.  
  
“Piangi, sfogati, Jensen. Ti farà bene” disse il dottore, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
E poi, Jensen, fece una cosa che fece Jared prima di lui. Prima di scappare da quello studio.  
  
Lo abbracciò.  
  
Il dottore pensò che quei ragazzi dovevano essere proprio straordinari, e fu contento di averli conosciuti.  
  
“Grazie mille di tutto,  **Bobby** …” gli disse Jensen.  
  
“Ehi, birbante…le sedute non sono ancora terminate.” Disse il dottore in tono possessivo.  
  
“Lo so, ma intanto: grazie di tutto!” gli sorrise Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Il dottore aveva avvisato Jensen che non sarebbe stato facile ora. Un conto è immaginare di vivere delle vite passate, un conto è ricordarle, vederle proprio con i propri sensi! È una cosa che ti sconvolge, a causa dell’ego che vive prepotentemente dentro di noi.  
  
Noi siamo costantemente e prepotentemente aggrappati alla nostra identità, siamo ossessionati dal sapere chi siamo, e possiamo morire in questa affannosa ricerca.  
  
Scoprire che l’identità che credevi di avere sempre avuto è solo un’illusione, o meglio, lo è un pensiero di identità assoluta, può lasciarti spaesato, desolato e confuso.  
  
Il mondo in cui fino a ieri credevi di far parte, tutto a un tratto senti come se non ti appartenesse più…ti ritrovi a pensare ad un’epoca in cui non vivi più, chiedendoti se è quella la tua vera epoca, la tua vera vita!  
  
Ti ritrovi a pensare a chissà quante vite che hai vissuto.  
  
Potresti impazzire.  
   
  
_“Come se ne viene fuori, doc?”_  
  
_“Stringendoci alle persone che amiamo”_ gli aveva risposto il dottore.  
   
   
  
  
  
Jared stava aspettando Jensen all’uscita dello studio. Anzi, diciamo, che si era fermato in giardino, a rimirare delle rose, e quando lo aveva visto uscire, semplicemente gli chiese se dovevano andare.  
  
Jared guidò in silenzio. Guidava lui, perché, era consigliabile che Jensen appena uscito dall’ipnosi, non si mettese subito alla guida.  
   
  
Jared  gli chiese, quando furono in macchina:  
  
“hai visto qualcosa anche te?”  
  
“Si.” Rispose Jensen, guardandolo, incerto.  
  
“Ti…ti è sembrato di vedere me…?” gli chiese Jared, senza guardarlo.  
  
“Si…”  
  
“Bene..che…che cosa hai visto..?”  
  
“Una donna...aveva una treccia castana..” disse Jensen.  
  
Jared sbiancò. Quando vide quella donna dentro quel monastero, riusci a intravedere una treccia, sotto il velo.  
  
“E..e poi?”  
  
“E poi…io…con quella donna…ci abbracciavamo e…”  
  
“Ti sembrava di sentire mille canti insieme?” lo interruppe Jared.  
  
“Io…io non lo so…era come se fossero…incorporei…non erano loro che cantavano…forse ho sentito le loro anime, non lo so…”  
  
Jared tirò un grosso sospiro. Non riusci a rispondere.  
  
“sei sconvolto?” gli chiese Jensen, preoccupato.  
  
“Si. Perché, tu no?” gli chiese Jared.  
  
Jensen sorrise solo, senza sapere cosa dire. Il dottore gliel’aveva detto che era una cosa difficile.  
  
Sentire però Jared cosi distante faceva male.  
  
Ma era un male dannoso o piacevole? Jensen faceva fatica a capire i mille sentimenti che gli attanagliavano lo stomaco.  
   
   
  
  
  
Entrarono finalmente in casa e scese il silenzio. Jared si chiuse nella loro camera e si mise il viso nelle mani.  
  
Jensen restò in cucina a fissare il frigo.  
  
Aveva voglia di piangere, e in effetti alcune lacrime scivolarono subito via dagli occhi.  
  
Quello che aveva provato in quello studio…e altrove…  
  
Era Jared la donna che stava baciando? Dall’espressione che aveva fatto Jared, era pronto a scommettere di si.  
  
Doveva esserne sicuro!  
   
  
Si fece coraggio e fece irruzione nella loro stanza.  
   
  
**“Eri tu??”** gli chiese a bruciapelo.  
  
Jared lo guardò, spalancando la bocca, vedendo quella reazione forte.  
  
“Dimmi che eri tu, Jared, perché…giuro su Dio, che per tutto il tempo che ho passato a vedere quei due, e a vedere quella donna cosi piccola, e cosi dolce…non facevo altro che pensare a te, a  **noi…** ”  
  
“Jensen, io…io ho visto  **il tuo viso**  sovrapporsi a quello di un ragazzo biondo, riccio…con gli occhi azzurri….”  
  
Jensen cercò di riprendersi da quella rivelazione , per dirgli:  
  
“Quando ho visto quella donna…ho pensato che volevo che fosse mia… **solo mia…** e poi avevi quella treccia….te la facevi sempre…”disse Jensen, il quale aveva faticato fino ad ora, per non parlare della donna come di Jared, ma ora aveva ceduto.  
  
“E tu mi ripetevi sempre che volevi che mi sciogliessi i capelli, per poterli accarezzare” disse Jared, non sapendo da dove venisse quel ricordo.  
  
Jensen fu stupito, ma si fermò per un attimo per cercare di ricordare. Non ricordava proprio del tutto, ma aveva come un dubbio che fosse vero, che aveva detto realmente quella frase, una volta..o forse anche più di una volta…  
   
  
  
Si guardarono. I loro occhi si ingrandirono ancora di più e non erano mai stati cosi luminosi. Scattarono l’uno verso l’altro e si abbracciarono.  
  
Si abbracciarono forte come due amanti disperati.  
   
  
Jared all’improvviso lo baciò. Lo baciò ripetutamente a stampo dicendogli ripetutamente : “Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.”  
  
Jensen non fece in tempo a rispondere, che Jared lo avvicinò a sé per un altro bacio, questa volta più appassionato.  
   
  
Sentirono le loro lingue toccarsi, incontrarsi, sfiorarsi, aggrovigliarsi a loro, e sembrò loro di esser catapultati per un breve attimo in un flashback.  
  
Il ricordo di un altro bacio. Di altre bocche, che si facevano strada l’un l’altra. E comunque erano sempre loro.  
  
Si spogliarono, con una frenesia diversa. La frenesia di ritrovarsi, di riscoprire la pelle dell’altro, di saggiare con le mani e con le bocche quella pelle che avevano saggiato mille volte, ma che fino ad allora non pensavano che potesse nascondere altro.  
  
Cercavano le loro anime.  
  
Con i baci, con le mani, con i loro corpi aggrovigliati l’un l’altro.  
  
Jared non smetteva di accarezzare la testa di Jensen. Era tutto li. La sua anima. Jared gli accarezzava i contorni del viso, quasi per ringraziarlo di essere tornato ancora una volta da lui.  
  
Quando vide che anche Jensen lo faceva, che si stavano accarezzando l’un l’altro, ebbe quasi un brivido di commozione.  
  
Nuove lacrime gli scesero giù dagli occhi, e fecero da cornice ad un altro bacio appassionato tra i due.  
   
  
“Non ti fa senso sapere che in una vita passata ero una donna??” chiese Jared.  
  
Jensen scosse la testa. “Sei tu, e questo è tutto ciò che conta per me”  
  
“E davvero non hai mai..mai nostalgia di un paio di tette?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Ripeto, tu sei tutto ciò che voglio!”  
  
“Quindi se in questa vita sarei stato una donna, non mi avresti voluto.” Gli fece eco Jared, un po’ timoroso.  
  
“ **Jared!**!” gli disse Jensen, prendendogli il viso nelle mani, per costringerlo ad ascoltarlo.  
  
“Prima di conoscerti, non sono mai stato con un uomo! Non pensavo di essere gay, ma quando ti ho visto, hai sconvolto tutti i miei parametri, non mi sono innamorato solo del tuo splendido corpo.” Disse, tracciandogli una scia sui petto. “Ma di te! Se fossi stata una donna, mi sarei innamorato comunque di nuovo di te, ma non voglio pensarci troppo. Se mi sono innamorato in passato della donna che eri, e sono certo che non vedevo nessun altro, adesso non riuscirei a vedere nient’altro che questo splendido corpo…perché sei tu, sei sempre stato tu.”  
   
  
  
La commovente dichiarazione di Jensen, fece scoppiare in lacrime Jared, che lo baciò ancora.  
  
“Fin da quando ti ho visto…ho creduto di conoscerti da sempre…”gli disse accarezzandogli il viso.  
  
“Mmm..dopo la mia commovente dichiarazione…puoi fare di meglio, Padalecki.” Lo punzecchiò lui.  
   
  
Jared gli morse il collo, giocosamente, e gli sussurrò:  
  
“la tua timidezza mi ha contagiato…ma ti amo da impazzire, e poi se ascoltare queste cose da te, mi commuove, parlare dei miei sentimenti potrebbe farmi scoppiare a piangere e sarebbe imbarazzante.”  
  
Jensen gli sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli ancora una volta.  
   
  
  
A quel punto nessuno dei due poteva ancora rimandare. Erano nudi, e avevano parlato dei loro sentimenti. Ed erano ancora nudi.  
  
La passione li travolse come un uragano e finalmente fecero l’amore.  
   
  
Jared era inarrestabile, e si spinse dentro Jensen, finon in fondo.  
  
“Ahhh, si, cosi, Jay…fino in fondo.” Diceva Jensen.  
  
Una frase che aveva un significato più profondo della semplice sessualità…era come dire: “fino in fondo alla mia anima.”  
   
  
Jared gemeva forte, mentre si spingeva dentro Jensen. Il piacere che lo stava pervadendo fin dentro le viscere.  
  
Jensen non lo poteva sapere, ma i pensieri di Jared erano romantici anche in quel momento. Mentre si spingeva dentro il suo compagno, mentre godeva e ansimava, pensava:  
  
_Voglio sposarti, Jensen…voglio sposarti, e voglio sentirti tremare quando mi dirai di si!”_  
   
  
“Si!! “ disse Jensen , facendo tremare ora Jared, inconsciamente. “Si, fino in fondo, Jay…fino in fondo… **all’anima…..”**  
   
  
  
L’orgasmo li travolse come un fulmine, o forse come mille fulmini, che fece loro vedere bianco per alcuni momenti.  
   
  
Mentre Jared, sfinito, si accasciava al suo fianco, continuava a pensare a cosa avrebbe detto Jensen davanti alla sua proposta.  
  
Gliel'avrebbe chiesto a prescindere da quella storia delle vite passate... lo pensò da subito. avrebbe voluto chiederglielo già quando si baciarono, quando fecero pace, in quel vicolo, mesi prima, ma decise di aspettare.   
  
Non sapeva ancora che Jensen aveva visto in quella visione che loro due erano già sposati.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehilàààà :))) piaciuta la sorpresa??? spero di si, e spero di non avervi deluso con la cosa di Jared che era una donna xd fare che anche in una vita passata fossero tutti e due uomini, era poco credibile!!
> 
> io adoro il fenomeno delle vite passate e ho voluto introdurlo in questa storia, che adoro e ho adorato scrivere :))
> 
> spero di aver reso tutto il più preciso possibile...non avendo esperienze con il fenomeno dell'ipnosi ho dovuto destreggiarmi un pò alla cieca e non sono neanche andata a vedere su internet!
> 
> ho immaginato da sola che in un caso del genere, era poco realistico che ci si buttasse subito tra le braccia dell'altro, perchè se accadesse realmente, credo che, in un primo momento proveremmo un pò il fenomeno dell'estraniazione in quanto concerne la nostra identità!!
> 
> poi verrebbe la felicità e l'estasi <3 <3
> 
> vi è piaciuto il colpo di scena di jared che vuole sposare jensen???
> 
> mi è piaciuto scrivere di jared che sentisse la necessità di sposarlo anche non sapendo quello che aveva visto jensen e a prescindere dalle loro vite passate <3


	21. Arianne ed Eric

1714 – Inghilterra.  
   
  
Il piccolo Eric stava giocherellando nel prato, con la sua palla, quando all’improvviso senti le foglie dell’abete sotto di lui, muoversi.  
  
Vide una bambina con un vestito bianco svolazzante cadere e fece appena in tempo a prenderla al volo, ma caddero tutti e due a terra.  
  
“Uhh” mugolò la bambina.  
  
“Uhh” aggiunse il bambino, più grande di lei, sotto il suo peso. Meno male che era leggera.  
  
“Stai bene?” le chiese.  
  
“Si. Credo. Ti ho fatto male?” si preoccupò lei.  
  
“Non più del necessario” disse lui sorridendo.  
  
“Come ti chiami?” chiese la bambina.  
  
“Eric…e tu?”  
  
“Arianne…”  
  
“Come hai fatto a cadere dall’albero? E perché ti trovavi li sopra?” chiese Eric.  
  
“Ho visto un uccellino per terra che cercava di tornare sul nido e ho immaginato che fosse questo…volevo rimetterlo al suo posto perché ho immaginato che non poteva tornare su da solo….”  
  
“Sei una bambina buona…quanti anni hai?”  
  
“Cinque…”  
  
“Io dieci. Ti va di giocare a palla con me?”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Come si può immaginare Arianne ed Eric diventarono subito amici per la pelle, e com’era altrettanto prevedibile in questi casi, uno dei due finisce sempre per innamorarsi.  
  
Raramente…molto raramente….si è corrisposti.  
  
Questo era uno di quei casi.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
* In quel momento la diciottenne Arianne e il ventitreenne Eric correvano felici per i prati.  
  
“Sai, mi piacerebbe avere dei figli, un giorno…”  
  
“P-per avere dei figli bisogna prima sposarsi…tu con chi hai intenzione di sposarti?” le chiese Eric, spaventato.  
  
“Oh, beh, devo solo scegliere…ho tanti ragazzi che mi fanno la corte in paese…” disse Arianna, sorridendo.  
  
Il ragazzo degluti. Era ancora ingenuo e non sapeva capire quando una donna voleva tastare il terreno per capire se un ragazzo era interessato a lei.  
  
“Io non mi sposerò mai invece….” Disse contrariato.  
  
“Cosa? E perché?” chiese Arianna, un po’ delusa.  
  
“Non lo so…non credo di piacere alle donne.” Disse andando via.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Un giorno, la barca che stava traghettando i genitori di Arianne per un giro sul lago, affondò. I genitori non sapevano nuotare, e perirono in quell’incidente assurdo tra le onde del lago.  
  
Arianne pianse tutte le sue lacrime.  
  
“Sono sola. Sono sola adesso…”  
  
“Arianne, no, non sei sola…ci sono io con te, non ti lascerò mai, lo prometto.”  
  
“Anche mamma e papà avevano promesso che mi sarebbero stati sempre accanto. Mi hanno mentito. Mi mentono tutti.” disse lei.  
  
“Arianne…”  
  
“Fanno bene a farlo…sono cattiva…è colpa mia se sono morti…”  
  
“Arianne, ma che stai dicendo?”  
  
“Dio…ha voluto punirmi perché non sono voluta andare con loro alla gita sul lago quel giorno…loro me l’avevano chiesto ma io non avevo voglia….e quindi sono morti, se io fossi andata con loro, Dio non se li sarebbe presi…”  
  
“Arianne, adesso basta…non puoi dire sul serio…”  
  
“Io sono cattiva…”  
  
“No, Arianne…io non penso che tu sia cattiva…penso che tu…sia una ragazza meravigliosa…” disse Eric, toccandole la guancia.  
  
“No…” sussurrò Arianne, alzandosi e andando via.  
  
“Arianne!!”  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“E cosi…ti sposi…” disse Arianne. Sembrava delusa.  
  
“Si. Non sei felice per me?” gli chiese, indifferente.  
  
“Sono stupita. Avevi detto che non ti saresti mai sposato….”  
  
“è vero, ma mio padre vuole che lo faccia…non avevo idea alla mia età che i matrimoni fossero tutti combinati…pensavo…”  
  
“Che ci si sposasse per amore?” chiese tristemente Arianne.  
  
Eric stette zitto.  
  
“Forse sei ancora in tempo per rifiutare…per essere felice…”  
  
“Ah, e tu ne sai molto di matrimoni felici…vero? Avevi detto che sognavi di sposarti...Vuoi sposarti davvero in effetti, ma con Dio!…”  
  
“Eric, non bestemmiare! L’unica maniera per chiedere perdono a Dio era quella di prendere i voti, sperando che non faccia più del male alle persone a cui tengo!”  
  
“Ne hai ancora…?” chiese Eric, non rendendosi conto di essere crudele.  
  
Arianne lo guardò con aria ferita. Non gli diede nessuno schiaffo, ma scoppiò in lacrime.  
  
“Perdonami, sono un’insensibile…ma Arianne…io…sto per sposarmi con una donna che neanche conosco, tu stai per rinchiuderti in un monastero per sempre…non meritiamo qualcosa di meglio?”  
  
“Io no…”  
  
“Sei…sei talmente concentrata sulle persone che non ci sono più, da non renderti neanche conto….che sono innamorato di te da quando siamo bambini, vero??” le chiese Eric, arrabbiato.  
  
Arianna si girò sconvolta.  
  
“Eric…”  
  
“No, no. basta. Parto domani…se vuoi venirmi a salutare….”  
   
  
 _Ti amo….anch’io…._  pensò Arianne, piangendo, mentre Eric se ne andava.  
  
   
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Il treno stava per partire, ma Arianne non riusci ad arrivare in tempo. Pianse, pianse, e pianse, mentre vedeva il treno sfrecciare via con Eric a bordo.  
  
“Tze, neanche a salutarmi alla stazione sei venuta….” Disse Eric, scuotendo la testa, comparendo all’improvviso dietro di lei.  
  
Arianne gli gettò le braccia al collo.  
  
“Ehi, guarda che mi è costata cara questa camicia…” le disse, sentendola piangere sul suo petto.  
  
“Arianne…” le disse ancora, vedendo che non smetteva di piangere.  
  
“Non parti più?”  
  
“Non…non potevo…”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Non farmelo ripetere. Ti prego…” Eric non voleva dirle esplicitamente che non aveva potuto perché innamorato di lei.  
  
“Eric, io…ho fatto un sogno….”  
  
“Anch’io…ho sognato che eravamo qui, proprio come adesso…”  
  
“Ascoltami…in questo sogno ero in un monastero e pregavo, avevo un velo sulla testa. Ero già una suora…all’improvviso mi sono vista i volti dei miei genitori sopra di me.”  
  
“Erano felici?”  
  
“No..erano tristi perché…stavo rinunciando all’amore della mia vita per… **punirmi…** ”  
  
“Arianne…tu…” cominciò Eric, guardandola sconvolto.  
  
“Ti amo, Eric…sono innamorata di te da sempre, per questo volevo farmi suora…non potevo sopportare di perdere un’altra persona che amavo…”  
  
“Arianne….” Disse Eric, prima di prenderle il volto e baciarla teneramente.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Eric. Eric!!”  
  
“Cosa c’è amore mio?” chiese Eric, mentre stava innaffiando le rose nella casa di Arianna.  
  
“Leggi!” disse lei, piangendo ancora.  
   
  
 **Tesoro mio, quando ero incinta di te, andai da una chiromante, per farmi predire il futuro.**  
  
 **Mi disse che saresti stata felice e poi addolorata ancora, e poi di nuovo felice.**  
  
 **Avresti vissuto il grande amore della tua vita, un amore che sarebbe stato anche più forte della morte….in questa vita…**  
  
 **E anche in tutte le altre…**  
  
 **Non posso esprimere veramente a parole, quello che questo significhi per me, Arianne.**  
   
  
 **Con amore, tua madre.**  
   
   
  
  
 **“** Arianne….perdonami se sono stato cattivo con te, ma non sopportavo l’idea che fossi…della chiesa. Io ti voglio per me, solo per me, tutta per me!” disse Eric con adorazione, e al contempo emozionato per via della lettera.  
  
“Promettilo. Per sempre!” disse Arianne, buttandogli le braccia al collo, le lacrime che ancora scendevano sul suo viso.  
  
“Farò di più che prometterlo, amore mio.  **lo giuro su Dio….”** Disse Eric, estraendo dalla tasca dei pantaloni un piccolo anello d’oro e mostrandoglielo.  
  
Arianne spalancò la bocca incredula.  
  
“Vuoi sposarmi, ed essere mia per tutta la vita e anche per tutte quelle che verranno?”le chiese , e Arianne provò a rispondergli, ma ogni volta che ci provava, i singhiozzi la bloccavano. Alla fine lo baciò appassionatamente, lui la prese in braccio e la fece girare.  
  
Erano felici, e mentre erano in quello stato di grande e profonda estasi, sentivano degli uccellini cinguettare tutti intorno. Sembrava che stessero cantando la loro marcia nuziale.  
   
   
   
 


	22. I J2 in : Le mille e una notte

  
Jared e Jensen dopo varie e numerose sedute, avevano ricordato la loro storia. Certo, non tutta, però alcuni momenti si…il loro incontro, la disperazione di Arianne, la sua decisione di farsi suora, il suo ripensamento…la quasi partenza di Eric, il loro primo bacio….la lettera, la richiesta di sposarsi…  
  
Non ricordavano altro ed era cosi perché avevano deciso di interrompere le sedute.  
  
Era stato bello affrontare quel viaggio insieme, ma non volevano altri ricordi di un tempo che non esisteva più per loro. Volevano vivere il presente.  
  
Erano insieme, e solo questo contava. Non volevano perdersi nell’ossessione di una vita precedente, ma pensare a quella che volevano costruire insieme!  
   
  
C’era poi un matrimonio da organizzare!  
  
Jared aveva chiesto a Jensen di sposarlo. L’aveva fatto una settimana dopo le prime visioni di entrambi.  
   
  
Erano entrambi in cucina, e Jensen stava cucinando un ottimo spezzatino.  
   
  
  
“Volevo chiederti una cosa, Jens..”  
  
“Beh, fallo!” disse Jensen, che si senti un po’ a disagio da quell’affermazione.  
  
“Sai non vorrei che tu pensassi che te lo chiedo per via delle nostre visioni…”  
  
“Maledizione, Jared, cosa c’è?”  
  
“Anzi, no…sai che c’è? Non voglio chiedertelo, voglio dirtelo proprio…”  
  
“Ma che diav…”  
  
“ **Noi ci sposiamo, Jens! Ci sposiamo. Hai capito??”**  
   
  
  
Jensen fece cadere a terra il cucchiaio di legno, sporco di sugo, che teneva in mano.  
  
“N-no…non credo di aver capito….” Disse, a bocca aperta.  
   
  
Jared non ebbe modo di replicare, che il suo respiro già corto, fu mozzato dall’abbraccio caldo ed emozionato di Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Il matrimonio fu bello ed emozionante, anche perché fu un matrimonio spirituale, celtico.  
  
Quando il druido diede loro l’idromele da bere, sembrò loro davvero di mettersi in comunicazione con il divino, o forse era solo la suggestione del momento.  
  
Quando misero entrambe le loro mani sulla pietra al momento dei voti nuziali,  **la promessa diventò un voto solenne, consacrato dalla terra e dagli antenati.**  
  
  
Chissà, forse da qualche parte, i loro discendenti, o i loro sé stessi di qualche altro universo, stavano incidendo i loro nomi su una pietra…***  
   
  
**Quando legarono le loro mani insieme tramite una corda d’oro, sentirono le loro anime abbracciarsi, quasi.I loro anelli sembravano stringersi alle corde, come il loro cuore a quello dell’altro.**  
   
  
**Quando il druido infine concluse la cerimonia con la sua benedizione tramite il vischio,** catalizzatore delle energie divine femminili e maschili, e si baciarono sotto di esso, sembrò loro che le loro labbra non volessero più staccarsi.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Quando dopo la cerimonia, andarono al ristorante per i festeggiamenti, il dottor Bobby, che aveva fatto da testimone al loro matrimonio, fece partire un lento, e mentre Misha si divertiva a tormentarlo, trovando però pane per i suoi denti, Jensen si era avvicinato a Jared, e gli aveva chiesto dolcemente , di ballare, prendendogli le mani.  
  
Ballarono  teneramente abbracciati, scatenando dopo un po’ l’applauso di tutti.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo il matrimonio, si fermarono ad un parco per fare delle foto da mettere al loro album di matrimonio.Il parco era incantevole, e la foto che piacque di più a entrambi, era quella in cui si vedeva Jensen ridere sopra una panchina, mentre donava una rosa rossa a Jared, e Jared che la prendeva impressionato. Ne avrebbero fatto un quadro e l’avrebbero tenuto nella loro camera da letto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“Jensen…ti amo, ma non riesco ad immaginarmi una vita da sposini caserecci…non voglio che diventiamo come tanti vecchi bacucchi frustrati….” Disse jared nel letto con lui, quella notte. La loro prima notte da sposini.  
  
“Ci siamo appena sposati e metti già le mani avanti, amore? Sei già stufo ancor prima di cominciare?” chiese Jensen, ridendo, accarezzandogli il torace nudo.  
  
“Scemo…non mi stancherò mai di te…è solo che penso che una vita domestica non ci si addica…dovremmo….”  
  
“Uscire fuori di qui? Viaggiare per il mondo?” gli fece eco, Jensen.  
  
“Proprio cosi…” gli disse Jared, stupito che l’aveva anticipato.  
  
“Credevo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto!”  
  
“Dici sul serio?”  
  
“Certo! Non sono fatto neanch’io per rinchiudermi in una casa! Ci sono cosi mille cose da fare…mille cose da vedere….”  
  
“Quindi…Jared e Jensen in giro per il mondo??” rise Jared, emozionato.  
  
“Jared e Jensen in le mille e una notte, in giro per il mondo!” disse Jensen baciandolo emozionato.  
  
“A quando le valigie…?” chiese Jared emozionato.  
  
“Subito dopo aver fatto  **ancora**  l’amore!” disse Jensen, abbarbicandosi al suo petto.  
  
“E non ci fermeremo mai più?”  
  
“Cosa? Di fare l’amore o di girare per il mondo? Non importa, tanto ti stordirò di entrambe le cose, talmente tanto, che ti girerà la testa!”  
  
“Jensen, è impossibile, la testa l’ho già persa per te!”  
  
“Bravo il mio ragazzo!” disse Jensen compiaciuto.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capolinea!! xd 
> 
> si, è un pò triste, lo so...ma spero con questo finale di avervi addolcito il tutto <3 chissà...potrei fare anche un seguito un giorno....ma non a breve! xd
> 
> Ammetto di essermi ispirata a Jasmine e Aladdin che dissero che volevano girare il mondo <3
> 
> ma un pò anche a Sam e Dean eheheheh
> 
> *** anche questo riferimento: Chissa, forse da qualche parte, i loro discendenti, o i loro sé stessi di qualche altro universo, stavano incidendo i loro nomi su una pietra…***, è un tributo a Sam e Dean :D  
> per il resto ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno accompagnato in questa fantastica storia <3333


	23. Andrò dovunque tu andrai

“Jensen….come ci siamo finiti nel bel mezzo del deserto??”

“Zitto e non parlare…stiamo per giungere alla meta!!”

“Ma qui sembra tutto uguale!!”

“Perché ad ogni nuova fine corrisponde un nuovo inizio, amore mio!”

 

 

 

 

*

“Jensen…come ci siamo finiti a fare dei maggiordomi ad Austin??”

“Adoro come fai sempre tante domande, amore…”

“E ripetimi come siamo finiti a farci fotografare insieme, mano nella mano, vestiti di bianco…”

“è una lunga storia, amore…se vuoi te la ricordo ancora stasera, ma tu continua a stringermi la mano!”

“Se mi prometti che stasera ce ne andiamo…”

“Ovvio che si, fuggiamo senza farci beccare e si riparte verso nuove avventure, verso l’infinito e oltre!!!”

“ Amo questa nostra vita piena di avventure, senza fermarci mai, e amo da morire te!!” sussurrò Jared.

“Ti conviene non morire o ti seguo anche all’inferno, stronzo!” lo minacciò Jensen, in maniera sensuale, facendo sorridere Jared di autocompiacimento e orgoglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eccoci con la fine VERA xd
> 
>  
> 
> no , non ho voluto farvi uno scherzo, ma questa è una cosa che mi è venuta in mente dopo..
> 
> mi è sembrata unA cosa carina immaginarsi Jared e Jensen che si infilano in chissà quanti casini e addirittura si intrufolano come maggiordomi per chissà quale scopo e poi ripartono verso nuoce avventure xd
> 
> vi è piaciuta l'idea?? :p   
> ps il titolo è in riferimento alla canzone dei The Calling Wherever You will go <3 
> 
> pps giusto per rimanere in tema del titolo della ff...scommetto che anche quest'ultimo capitolo non vi aspettavate :p 
> 
> ppps Austin vi ricorda qualcosa?? :D :D


End file.
